I hate you I love you
by Gravenimage
Summary: Jiraiya finally tells Naruto why Sakura hits him so much and gives him some advice so what does he do well hit her back boy he's really making a big mistake hey wait a minute why does Sakura seems to like getting hit by Naruto Naru/Saku Kiba/Hina Cho/Ino.
1. You hit me I hit you

Chapter 1 you hit me I hit you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in fact I will never own it so please stop asking me that.

Authors Notes: I want to dedicate this story to all of the Naru/Saku fans out there you know who you are and especially to you xXx TrueXLoveXisXundying thanks for giving me a long and cool reply this one's for you and for giving me the idea of writing this story. This story will be taking place in the beginning of Shippuden when Naruto returns from his three year training with Jiraiya I don't know if I will make the same story line as in Shippuden but feel free to leave your reviews on with the story.

Konoha (fire country territory)

Uzumaki Naruto climb the top of a lamp post watching the view of the village, after three years of training in the open road with JiraIya he has finally return. He gaze at the view of the village and notice that nothing has change since the last timehe was here before leaving, until he saw the Hokage mountain faces seeing the face of the fifth Hokage Tsunade another sanin like Jiraiya. He smile at the village after three years he has missed Konoha, even if his childhood was a living hell because he's the container of the nine tails fox demon Kyubi. Now he was wondering how everyone was doing, his friends the person who have acknowledge him and became precious to him. He took a deep breath feeling happy for returning to his village dying to see everyone again.

"Hey Naruto"

His ears perk up hearing that sweet voice how can he ever forget that beautiful angelic voice, he knew it was his pink hair teammate and childhood crush Sakura. When he was training with the toad sanin he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was the only thing in his mind. He has been in love with her since he was five; he hated the fact that she liked Sasuke always talking how much she liked him she was truly a fan girl. Even if the Uchiha became his best friend he hated him for not loving Sakura back, he never knew what he was missing he will sold his soul just to have the same affection she have for Sasuke. In the end Sasuke left for Orochimaru to gain power so he can continue in his quest for vengeance, now he after returning from his training he was going to fulfill his promise of the life time in bringing him back to the village.

He looked down and there she was, he felt his hear skipping a beat at the sight of his pink hair crush. Sakura still had her pink hair short shoulder length; she was wearing something different from her old genin clothes a red sleeveless blouse with a zipper and the white circle the symbol of her clan on the back. She also had an incomplete pink skirt with a pair of black shorts, black ninja boots pink elbow pads and her red headband was at the top of her head. Naruto felt himself blush but he erased it giving her a big smile, she was still the most beautiful kunoichi in the village in his eyes. He climbs down from the lamp post and landed safely on the ground while Sakura saw the new Naruto.

When she heard that her blond teammate happy was back from his training she felt so happy, she admitted that she has missed him in the past three years the Konoha wasn't the same without him. She didn't know why she felt a little nervous when she first saw him, also she ignore the feeling of having butterflies flying around on her stomach. She took a long look at him he was wearing a different jumpsuit from his old one, like his old one it was orange but with black it look better than his old one and he was wearing a new headband which was colored black. She like the new look for her blond teammate, she didn't know why the sudden comment that he was cute cross her mind, but she immediately dispelled it.

"Sakura-chan how are you?" he said giving his fox grin.

'I'm doing fine welcome back Naruto" she smile too for some reason she thought that his fox grin makes him look even cutter but ignore it.

Jiraiya who was behind them was watching the little reunion with amused grin he wanted to make sure that his student got all the things he told him when it comes to talking with women. He knew he needed his professional advice because he was a lost cause when it comes to understand the heart of a woman.

(Flashback to water country territory three years ago)

Naruto and Jiraiya were camping in the open road since the toad sanin waste all of their money in sake and women, they couldn't stay in a inn. They were sitting near camp fire while Naruto was eating one of the noodle cups he brought from his apartment.

"All right Naruto listen up tonight instead of teaching you a new jutsu I'm going to give you a few pointers about women in this case we'll talk about that girl with the pink hair that you like so much"

Naruto blush while eating his noodles and swallow a couple of them" you mean Sakura-chan you're going to give me tips to win her over?"

"Yup you got it"

He snorted" yeah right what can you do you're a big pervert there's no way you can teach me a thing"

He growl" look brat I may not look like it but I'm a professional when it comes to know a woman's heart and I know how to win the heart of Sakura"

Naruto was now interested" you really think you can help me conquer her heart" he finish with a small blush on his cheeks looking at his now empty noodle cup.

"Indeed for what you have tell me about her she has a bad temper and she's usually hits you" he said while chuckling (she's just like Tsunade)" anyway girls like Sakura are dominus typus"

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said really confused.

"It stands for the dominant type girls like Sakura like to show affection for the boys they like by punching them yes I know it's weird but it's the truth, the regular woman likes to show affection by hugging or kissing but not Sakura if you want her to love you all you have to do when she hits you, you will hit her back"

"WHAT are you crazy if I do that she will kill me I won't follow your crazy advice?"

"Trust me now if you hit her back she will feel more attractive to you than ever" he said with grin.

"You are so crazy why in the world a woman would love to get hit and she will like that guy for hitting her it's sound pretty fuck up and also….hey wait a minute what do you mean she will feel more attractive to me?"

The toad sanin grin" Naruto Sakura already likes you as boyfriend material"

"No way that can't be……Sakura-chan likes me like that it's impossible she likes Sasuke" the blond said shock.

"No kid she didn't like Sasuke like that it was just a stupid fan girl crush, but she wants you by seeing the things you're willing to do just to have her affection, she has fallen for you secretly that's why she hits you she's the dominant type she hits you as a sign that she likes you a lot all you have to do is make your move on her show her that you like her a lot to by hitting her back. Trust me kid you will be thanking me I want you to do it when we return to Konoha"

Naruto nodded" okay I'll do it….but I swear if she ends up killing me I will come back from the grave and beat your perverted ass"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

(End of flashback)

Jiraiya chuckle (all right kid it's time that you show your affections for her soon you will have her wrap in your little finger)

"So…um…Naruto what do you think of me do I look more womanly?" Sakura finish with a small blush on her cheeks.

Naruto gave her a big smile" Sakura-chan you're still the same as always"

She frowns at his answer while turning her back to him while he was confuse and Jiraiya felt disappointed.

"You still don't understand the heart of a woman I thought I taught you better Naruto"

"What but I was being honest she has always been very beautiful in my eyes"

Sakura heard that and felt herself blushing a lot she was glad that she had her back turn to him, otherwise she will be very embarrassed.

"HEY BOSS"

Naruto look ahead and saw Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi suddenly Konohamaru exploded in a cloud of revealing a very sexy naked woman. Jiraiya's obvious reaction was a huge nose bleed falling on his ass while Sakura was in outrage at the teens actions.

Konohamaru return back to normal" what do you think of that boss?"

Naruto grin" hey Konohamaru I'm not a kid anymore I don't have time to do those kind of things anymore"

Konohamaru and his friends were really shock to hear that while Sakura was blushing dreamily at him.

(Wow Naruto has really mature I can't believe it I guess he's more cute now)

"Konohamaru watch me as I show you my new develop PERVERTED JUTSU"

(Yes like his new perverted jutsu…) Sakura thought as she became piss.

"YOU IDIOT"

WHAM

She punch him hard sending him a few yards from the streets while the villagers were looking at the scene in pure terror seeing the strength of the pink hair kunoichi. Jiraiya recover from his nose bleed and when he saw Sakura's reaction he felt like pissing his pants.

(Holy shit she's like a second Tsunade OH NO Naruto please whatever you do don't hit her back)

Sakura stomp at him until reaching his fallen body she grab him by the collar and started shaking him like a rag doll.

"ON THE INSIDE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGE AT ALL DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU TO DEATH AFTER NOT SEEING YOU FOR THREE YEARS WHAT ABOUT MY SHINING ADMIRATION FOR YOU"

Naruto just had enough he wasn't going to let this go unnoticed, it was time to test what Jiraiya told him.

(No more Mr. nice guy Sakura-chan I have had it with you)

Sakura continued to shake him like a rag doll while Konohamaru his friends Jiraiya and the villagers were still staring at her in pure horror. Sakura glared at him still shaking him until she saw that he has recover from her punch, he clench his left fist and raise it high straight at her.

WHAM

The whole group was shock as they saw the impossible happened Naruto just punch her face sending her a few yards away, he didn't know why but he somehow like the idea of hitting his pink hair teammate it actually felt good. For a moment Sakura thought that maybe she was dreaming because she couldn't believe what just happened, he blond teammate her friend Uzumaki Naruto has just hit her face real hard. She slowly got up while only looking at the blond ninja, she was shock she never thought he will ever in a million years hit her she rub her cheek and it hurt looks like he has really gone strong in his training with Jiraiya. She felt all kinds of emotions anger, sadness, pain but most of all she couldn't help it, she has never felt so attractive to him she thought she was crazy but the way he hit her the way that he was in control that fact that he used the same method she used to show her affections really turn her on a lot.

Naruto was really worry when he saw the look in her face, she look hurt betrayed he growl in his mind it was that old perverts fault for making him believe that she will love him if he hit her back he has regretted hitting her truly. He saw that she was rubbing her painful cheek where he struck her, for a moment he saw something reflected in her jade eyes the feeling of love and lust. He shook his head it couldn't be there was no way she will think like that after what he did, that is until he saw Sakura licking her lips in a very sensual matter he somehow got a reaction in his pants but he ignore it. Sakura then look at him with sadness she felt betrayed while on the inside she was burning with passion for him, what he did took guts for a man to actually stand up to her just prove her that he was worthy to be her man hell yeah.

"Um….Sakura-chan are you okay?" he said nervous and of course it was a stupid question knowing that she was far from all right.

"Naruto….you….you ..hit me…" she suddenly gave him the most murderous glare of all she was about to unleash her ultimate wrath on her blond teammate.

(Looks like I'm dead) thought a very scare Naruto.

"NARUTO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" Jiraiya shouted in panic.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Too late Sakura charge at him with tremendous speed she punch him as hard as she could while Konohamru, Udon and Moegi were shock trembling in terror, Jiraiya was about to cry.

(Looks like I'm going to be attending Naruto's funeral)

Suddenly Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke replace by a wooden log.

(What substitution jutsu but when did he) Sakura thought.

Naruto appeared next to her an punch her other cheek but this time she stood her ground and tackle him to the ground, she punch him he punch her she punch him again and he did the same thing. The villagers on the street along with Jiraiya and Konohamaru and his friends were watching a bloody fight of fists. Naruto's whole face was bloody the same with Sakura, when she got tire of punching him she started strangling him he did the same botht strangling themselves to death, finally she saw Naruto has stop his strangling on her and she soon followed she was tire not to mention that she was injure from the punches she receive from Naruto.

"Go ahead Sakura-chan finish me off put me out of my misery"

She grin as she raised her fist glowing with chakra, while the villagers were all shock Naruto didn't close his eyes he was going to meet his end at the hands of his pink hair crush he made a mental note to himself to come back from the death and haunt Jiraiya for the rest of his life. Sakura raised her chakra charge fist ready to finish him off, she launch her fist at him when it stop reaching a few centimeters from his face he didn't know why she stop. He saw her jade eyes sparkling with the same glow he saw when he first punch her, he didn't know what it meant was it a bad thing or a good thing. He got his answers when she grab him by his collar and gave him a very passionate kiss with lots of tongue action, the whole crowd was dumbfounded at the scene before them one minute they were beating the crap at each other and now they were kissing passionately. Naruto felt like he was in heaven, he didn't care if his blood was being mixed with Sakura's from the kiss he was kissing her she was kissing him he didn't care about the rest of the world. This is something he thought it will only happen in his dreams, it was happening and he only focus of the pink hair beauty he was kissing he decided to have a little fun and gave her a quick spank on her butt and she didn't mind at all. He knew now that after this he was going to thank the toad sanin for the big advice he gave him, soon they broke the kiss while Sakura smile at him they stood looking at each other's eyes.

Sakura got up and offered her hand to him with a smile like she was never angry with him in the first place" welcome back Naruto-kun"

He blush at the suffix and take her hand to get up" thanks Sakura-chan"

"YEAH THAT'S MY STUDENT RIGHT THERE CLAIMING THE GIRL THAT HE LOVES I AM THE MAN" Jiraiya shouted with anime tears.

"Okay what just happened?" Konohamaru said not believing what just happen.

Moegi and Udon look the same way while Naruto and Sakura left to the Hokage tower, Sakura took his hand giving him the message that he was her and only hers.

"I guess were actually a couple now Sakura-chan" he gave her his fox grin.

"Yes Naruto-kun whether you like it or not you're mine and only mine" Sakura said with satisfaction in her voice.

"I wouldn't wanted any other way" he said with a smile

"Well that was pretty fuck up" one of the villagers muttered.

To be continued

How about that who would have thought that beating the crap of each other was a way to show your affections for someone pretty weird if you ask me but apparently Sakura does and she like getting punish by Naruto what will be next. Now honestly I don't know when I will update this story I have other stories to update I still don't know what I'm planning for this story so until then feel free to send me your reviews farewell until next time.

Next chapter: shut up and kiss me


	2. shut up and kiss me

Chapter 2 Shut up and kiss me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hokage tower (Hokage's office)

Tsunade knew something was a little off she was happy hearing the news that Naruto was finally back from his three year training with Jiraiya, however there was something wrong with this picture indeed and she wasn't the only one but Shizune and Kakashi also thought something was wrong too. Standing in front of them was Naruto and Sakura they look like well thanks to Sakura because she use her medical ninjutsu to heal all of their bruises and injuries, the last thing they wanted was to create a big commotion with the Hokage about what happen to them thinking that they were attack. But even her medical ninjutsu wasn't able to erase the small marks from the dirt when they were strangling each other, giving some suspicion for the blond Hokage to believe that something happen between the two most importantly she gaze at the two teens and they were actually holding hands. It was obvious that they were now a couple but when did it happen or better yet how did it happen, those were the questions running in Tsunade's mind along with Shizune and Kakashi.

"Welcome back Naruto" Tsunade said.

"It's good to be back granny" he said with his fox grin while he was truly enjoying the feeling of holding Sakura's warm hand the same with her she was trying not to blush.

"Naruto what happen to the two of you?"

They both blink they were hoping she wasn't going to get suspicious about what happen earlier before coming here, Naruto scratch the back of his head while Sakura gave him a look that said don't tell her the truth.

"Well we were sparring granny" he said while flinching in pain because Sakura squeeze his hand for saying such a stupid excuse.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow" sparring I guess that explains why you two have dirt marks all over you but why are you two holding hands?" she finish with smirk while the two teens blush.

Shizune and Kakashi chuckle while Naruto and Sakura were still blushing they needed to tell them since they have seen them holding hands it was very obvious, Naruto clear his throat while blushing after all this was something he thought would only happen in his dreams.

"Um….granny Tsunade…Sakura-chan and I are….a couple"

Tsunade smile along with Shizune and Kakashi nodded meaning that he was proud of him.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun and Sakura-san" Shizune said.

"All I can say is it's about time" Tsunade said.

"Well done Naruto I'm proud of you" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei" he said embarrassed.

Sakura nodded she was too happy to say anything no words could express what she was feeling right now and all she have to do to finally claim him as her own was to beat the living crap out of him.

"Now to business since you and Sakura have been doing nothing but training in the past three years I need to test your skills so Naruto Sakura I want you to meet Kakashi in training field seven in one hour you are dismissed"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as they left the office holding hands.

Tsunade chuckle" who would believe that those two would get together so soon but I am happy for them Sakura has finally gotten over that idiot Sasuke at least she won't be making the same mistake I did"

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san they look so happy" Shizune said.

"Anyway Kakashi try and get there on time" Tsunade said but she sweat dropped when the mask jounin was not listening to her because he was only focus in reading his new novel she growl" KAKASHI"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he quickly said hiding his new novel.

"I said I want you to get to the training field on time got it?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I'll be right there" he then vanished.

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her forehead feeling a headache coming" why do I even bother I know he's not going to be on time" she sighed again while Shizune nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Sakura walk the streets hand in hand both very happy that they are finally alone; they knew Kakahsi was going to show up late as always so they have more time to spend with each other, Naruto look at her and she wink at him making him blush he couldn't any happier his dream has finally come true. When they reach a corner in the street they saw Hinata who has change in three years(AN I'm not going to describe her you should all know how she looks like in Shippuden very hot), Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the Hyuga heiress the thought of her being beautiful didn't escape his mind. He has notice her body has made some drastic change especially her chest, Naruto's eyes almost blew out of their sockets her chest have definitely develop in three years she was quite voluptuous. Unfortunately he was making a big mistake because when you are checking the body of another girl in the presence of your new recently girlfriend who has the temper of a demon things got get real ugly, especially when she could get easily jealous.

Hinata blush as soon as she lay eyes on her blond crush she prayed not to faint and finally tell him her feelings for him, but that thought was erase when she saw that Naruto was holding hands with his pink hair teammate she immediately got the message that they were a couple and that she was too late to claim him. She looked at Sakura giving her the look that said you're too late bitch he's all mine now, she didn't know what to say she felt like crying she was too late to tell him how she feels. Naruto smile at her even if he was feeling the killer intent coming from Sakura cause by her jealousy, he didn't know why she was feeling like this thanks to his dense nature he greeted the Hyuga heiress she was after all a friend of his.

"Hey Hinata"

Hinata was trying to hold her tears but she still smile at him" Na…..Naruto-kun…..how…are you doing?"

(She's stuttering as always looks like her body is the only thing that has change) Naruto thought.

(Hinata you better go before I do something I might regret) Sakura thought holding her anger.

"I'm doing fine I just got back from my training with the perverted hermit how are you doing have you become strong"

Despite sensing Sakura's killing intent she gather the courage to talk to him" I'm..fine I have grown stronger since last time thanks to you Naruto-kun"

Sakura flinch in anger when Hinata called him Naruto-kun but the blond didn't notice.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Naruto said puzzle.

"Well…you help me become stronger you believe in me and….." she paused seeing the glare Sakura was giving her it was a warning she needed to go in order to avoid any conflict" I'll see you later Naruto-kun"

Naruto saw the Hyuga heiress leaving at a quick step not knowing why, suddenly Sakura made him look at her while giving him a death glare.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"You were staring at Hinata's breasts the entire time"

"What no of course not why would I do that?" he said in the most honest tone he could make.

"Don't lie to me you pervert you have been drooling at her chest and she was well aware and she didn't minded at all for all she cares for she would want you to stay staring at her tits forever"

Naruto gulp he didn't wanted to piss her off more" fine Sakura-chan I'll stare at your chest" he gaze at her small package and sweat dropped" nothing much to offer"

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD" she launch a powerful fist but he dodge it and jump all the way to the roof of a building she growl while thinking ways to kill him" Naruto get back here so I can kill you"

"No way I'm staying right here until you cool off, okay I admit that I was staring at her boobies so what I think every guy always does that when they see a woman with big breast but that doesn't mean I love her sheesh Sakura-chan you should already know that I love you" he then got worry when he saw Sakura with her head hanging down she didn't look like she was angry anymore" Sakura-chan are you okay?"

Suddenly the pink hair kunoichi started sobbing" Naruto-kun I know I don't have a nice body compare to Hinata's but my feelings for you are pure I have missed you very much the whole village was empty without you and I felt like I couldn't breathe you were like the air that I breath that's when I realize how much I love you"

Naruto felt his heart breaking at her confession tears were forming at the corner of his eyes he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was all right.

Sakura continued to sob" go ahead Naruto-kun say it I'm not attractive I don't have any womanly curves I have a flat chest and a big forehead"

That was the last draw Naruto jump down from the building and embrace her while tears were falling from his blue eyes" that's enough Sakura-chan I love you no matter what" he gaze at her facefull of tears and froze in fear because she was glaring at him.

WHAM

She punch him sending him miles away from the village she had an evil grin on her face while taking from her pocket a small white bottle that said eye drops" this eye drops are the perfect weapon to make fake tear drops and Naruto fell for it I'm such a genius"

She gaze at the distance(looks like I overdid it this time but he'll be fine but I have to do something it's obvious that he thinks that Hinata is more attractive than me but what can I do?)

(CHA we have to find out if Naruto wants us more than Hinata) inner Sakura said.

(Yeah but how?)

(Two words transformation jutsu)

She grin as she made a hand seal" TRANSFORM" in a cloud of smoke she has transform into Hinata she took a long look at her new chest (damn they look bigger from up close this will definitely bring Naruto's attention it's time to know if he really wants me or not)

A few miles away from Sakura's location Naruto awoke on a alley he remember what happen once again Sakura has punch him, he wasn't a happy camper she has used a dirty trick on him (I can't believe I fell for that Sakura-chan was actually faking to cry oh I'm going to give her a piece of my mind)

He got up and ran at fast speed jumping from the buildings until he saw Hinata, she wasn't the person he was looking for but he went to her and gasp seeing the Hyuga heiress giving him a wink and a very seductive look. He suddenly felt uncomfortable seeing Hinata looking very sexy as she started walking to him shaking her hips in a very sensual matter, he gulp while sweat started pouring down from his forehead he suddenly felt hot. Once she was close enough she smile at him while blushing and he was still looking nervous praying that Sakura didn't find him or he will be a dead man, he was about to leave until Hinata grab his wrist halting his step.

"Naruto-kun please don't go" she pleaded in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I have to find Sakura-chan"

"Oh forget about her she must still be angry with you I think it will be wise not find her otherwise she might hit you again and you know I don't like to see you get hurt Naruto-kun why don't you spend some time with me"

Naruto stood quiet he really wanted to find Sakura so he could paid her back for hitting him and they could have another beat the crap out of you and make out moment, he look at Hinata who was giving a very lovingly smile damn she look very sweet and sexy he try not to blush or have a nose bleed.

"O….okay I guess I don't mind talking to you (Sakura-chan I will get you later)"

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun now can I ask you a question?"

(Well he took the bait so far so good) Sakura thought.

(As soon as he makes a wrong move I'll beat the crap out of him) inner Sakura said.

(It will be my pleasure) she thought with a grin.

"Um….Naruto-kun can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He froze as he saw Hinata giving him the cute puppy eyes damn it she was so cute, Naruto almost felt like he was unworthy to see such a cute and adorable face but he still look at it while blushing. He gulps while she giggle he try not to have a nose bleed.

"Hinata….you are pretty in fact you're very pretty" he said with a blush.

The Hyuga heiress smile warmly at him while on the inside Sakura was getting pissed that was not the answer she wanted to hear.

(Naruto you are two tickets away from digging your own grave)

(TWO MORE STRIKES AND HE'S OUT) inner Sakura shouted angry.

"And do you think I'm….sexy?"

Naruto felt like he was about to explode at the question, at that moment Hinata started licking her lips very sensually follow by sucking her index finger making the blond ninja extremely nervous and uncomfortable. He gulp with a blush as she started giving a few soft moans while sucking her finger, Hinata stop her actions before blowing him a kiss.

"Well Naruto-kun do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah Hinata you are sexy" he said flush.

(That's it if he mess up the next one I will announce the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto) Sakura thought trying to control her anger.

(CHA ONE MORE STRIKE AND HE'S OUT)

Hinata giggle while faking a blush" oh Naruto-kun you're so nice and honest"

(Yeah sometimes I'm too honest for my own good) he thought feeling miserable.

"So Naruto-kun…do you like my breasts?"

Naruto thought he has heard wrong that the perverted side of his mind created by the influence of traveling with Jiraiya in three years have finally over power him to believe something that was not possible to hear. Did the one and only Hyuga HInata just ask him if he likes her breasts, he knew if he answers yes and Sakura was present he wasn't going to live to see another day but since she's not here what the hell might as well be honest with her?

"Um….Hinata I do like your breast" he said blushing.

The Hyuga heiress smile while Sakura was gritting her teeth holding her anger to her max level it won't be long before she unleashes her eternal wrath upon him.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad that you like my breasts…..do you want to touch them?"

Now Naruto felt like the blood in his entire body has move to his head while his heart was beating so fast it was ready to burst out from his chest, this was not happening this must be one of his perverted dreams. He pinch himself to prove his theory but nothing happen he was still standing in front of Hinata, he prayed to Kami to give him strength and his jaw fell to the floor at what he was looking at. Hinata was touching her chest fondling them playing with them like they were water balloons, she gave a few soft moans showing that she enjoy touching them while Naruto was having a lot of dirty thoughts invading his mind.

"Naruto-kun do you want to touch them it's okay if you want to" suddenly she took it a little further as she reach for the zipper in her lavender jacket and zip it half away open revealing her fish net and her awesome cleavage.

Naruto got a nose bleed it was futile to hold it the sight was too amazing, maybe it was the fact that her breasts look bigger when she wasn't wearing her jacket. He thought what in the world has he done to deserve such eternal punishment maybe Kami enjoyed torturing him for fun, his breathing quicken seeing the drooling sight the way her breasts heave with every breath she took was so hypnotizing it's like they were begging him to fondle them.

On the inside Sakura was too pissed to think straight anymore the look Naruto was giving to Hinata's breasts means he has failed the test completely, it was good while it lasted she was going to miss him very much (well looks like I will have to find myself a new boyfriend BECASUSE I'M ABOUT TO KILL HIM)

(CHA Naruto if you touch those breasts you will sign your dead penalty) inner Sakura said.

Suddenly Naruto ignore the delicious sight of her cleavage and gave her a very serious look that means business, Hinata didn't know what was going on one minute he was looking at her breast like a horny dog and now he was all serious like.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun come on touch my breasts I'm giving you permission so it's all right to touch them" she said in a seductive tone.

"Hinata I'll admit that you have a very nice pair of boobs but I can't touch them I won't touch them"

Hinata was surprise the same with Sakura" but Naruto-kun it's all right to touch them I'm giving you permission so there is nothing to feel a shame off"

"Yes I will be a shame because I already have a girlfriend and I will betraying her trust if I do such an act please understand"

Sakura was really shock this wasn't what she was expecting to hear from the blond ninja who was a pervert like his teacher, she blush while smiling she was really proud of him but decided to give him another test.

"But Naruto-kun I have big breasts and Sakura has nothing to offer to you she doesn't have no womanly curves I don't know why you love someone like her"

He cuckle" yeah you're right she has a flat chest no curves and a big forehead"

(Naruto I am so going to beat you up like a piñata) Sakura thought.

(CHA NOW I WANT TO KILL YOU EVEN MORE) inner Sakura shouted beyond angry.

Naruto looked at her very serious" Sakura-chan may not have the perfect heavenly body that would make a man drool but she's my girlfriend and I love her with all my heart and soul I will never betray her I will never forgive myself if I hurt her feelings, to me she's perfect in every way I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend"

Hinata gasp in pure shock as tears formed at the corner of her eyes, Naruto sighed he knew he was going to end up hurting Hinata's feelings but she leave him no choice and just before he was about to gave her a conforming hug she poof away when the smoke clear Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock. Now standing in front of him was Sakura tears were falling from her jade eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of pure joy she was so happy to hear those words coming from her boyfriend.

Naruto was still shock" WHAT THE HELL SAKURA-CHAN YOU WERE HINATA THIS ENTIRE TIME WHY"

She dry her tears while feeling stupid" I don't know maybe because I actually thought that you didn't like me and I thought you prefer a big breasted kunoichi like Hinata instead of a flat chest skinny big forehead kunoichi with pink hair"

He smile getting close to her" Sakura-chan your body doesn't matter it's your heart to me that's the most important thing that matters and I don't care about your body the point is I love you very much I always have and always will be"

"Oh Naruto you're so dramatic the only thing that's missing is the dramatic music to accompany the moment" she said with a smirk while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But Sakura-chan I'm being honest with you it's the truth"

"Naruto would you shut up and kiss me already I'm really in the mood"

He gave her his fox grin" my lips are sealed"

"Not for long" she said while opening his mouth with an intense tongue kiss they both moan while enjoying the kiss, after two minutes they broke the kiss while smiling at each other.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he said while given her a lovingly smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun" she said with a small blush on her cheeks.

WHAM

He smack her head as she felt to the ground and he crossed his arms with a pissed off look" that's for faking out that you were crying you really had me worry"

Sakura had a huge lump at the top of her head she slowly got up while giving her blond boyfriend the ultimate death glare making him shiver in fear, she was really pissed" Naruto you asshole how dare you hit me you know I was really in the mood to make out with you and maybe go to second base but you FUCK IT UP WITH THIS PREPARE TO DIE CHA"

Naruto felt like wetting his pants as Sakura tackle him and started punching him like a punching bag, of course he punch her back too. After a couple of minutes both ninjas were beat up pretty bad, both glaring at each other like they hated each other to death. Naruto saw that look in Sakura's jade eyes the kind of look that said I want to kiss you so badly and he grin at her in a way to challenge her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan don't tell me you lost your strength already"

She punch him again" shut up you idiot…I want to punch you so hard and kiss you at the same time"

"Why not both?"

She punch him again while grabbing his collar" I want you so much"

"I want you even more Sakura-chan" he gave her his fox grin turning her on.

"NARUTO SHUT UP AND KISS ME"

"FINE"

They started one of their long tongue kisses while some of the villagers that were passing by were murmuring what a fucking crazy couple, others were saying I feel sorry for their future children and others were saying if they ever raise a family it's going to be the family from hell. After minutes of intense passion and tongue war they broke the kiss while looking into each other's eyes the second most favorite they love to do after kissing, Naruto admire her beautiful jade eyes while Sakura admire his sapphire eyes they were as beautiful as the ocean. Sakura started healing his injuries and she did the same with hers, they finally decided to head out to the training field by now Kakashi will show up. After three hours Kakashi arrived at the training field Naruto and Sakura were already there, they weren't happy.

"You're late as always Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the road of life" the mask jounin said while scratching the back of his head.

They both sweat dropped at his lame excuse.

"Kakashi sensei you already said that excuse" Sakura scolded.

"Oh really well how about a black cat cross my path"

"That one too and the one about the talking panda and the cat that was looking for a girlfriend yeah those excuses are unique and very lame" Naruto said while Sakura nodded.

Kakashi sighed" well I'm always looking for new excuses"

"Whatever Kakashi sensei are we going to do this exercise or not?" Naruto said getting annoyed.

He nodded while taking two bells" let's see how much you two have improved in three years"

They both look at each other with a smirk.

"That's it the bell exercise piece of cake" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura put her black leather gloves" we won't go easy on you sensei"

"I know but this time I'm going to be using my sharingan it will make it even"

"Whatever you say sensei" Naruto said.

(AN sorry people but I'm going to skip how they win the bells from Kakashi you already know how it happened anyway)

After they were done with the exercise they were walking the streets of the village holding hands and feeling very happy because they succeeded in getting both bells, both use their skills and cunning to outsmart the copy ninja and win the win the exercise.

"That was very clever of you Naruto-kun to use Kakashi sensei's weakness for being a pervert on his new book by telling him spoilers from the book if you have never thought of that we would've never taken the bells from him it was amazing"

"You were pretty amazing yourself Sakura-chan I really like it when you punch the ground destroying it completely and finding Kakashi sensei's hiding spot I know you're going to become stronger than granny Tsunade"

"We were both amazing Naruto-kun" she said with a smile.

"So Sakura-chan how about if we go on a date?"

"Sure"

"WHAT" he shouted shock not believing what he heard" did you said yes?"

She smiled at him while giving him a soft kiss" Naruto-kun we are a couple now so it's pretty obvious that I say yes"

"Okay Sakura-chan then tomorrow we'll go to….."

"Anywhere but Ichiraku's" Sakura cut him off with a glare" I want to eat somewhere else that doesn't serve ramen for once"

He sighed" I guess I should at least eat something that it's not ramen for once okay Sakura-chan"

"Tomorrow night at seven pick me up at my house I know the perfect place to eat and I won't tell you until we go there"

"All right then seven it is"

She kiss him passionately and broke the kiss" see you tomorrow" she then left while giggling.

Naruto sighed happily he never thought it was happening he was going on a date with his childhood crush there was only one thing he could do right now.

"YES BABY I'M THE MAN"

To be continued

Aw looks like Naruto and Sakura's relationship is developing quite nicely yes beating the crap out of each other really has its positive effects after all, please review until next time.

Next chapter: first date madness


	3. First date madness

Chapter 3 First date madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura left the hospital another day of work has finish at least for today she was thankful that Tsunade gave her the shift in the morning, all because of tonight yes indeed tonight was going to be a night to remember forever in her life. She try to remain calm but she couldn't the excitement was killing she was so anxious tonight she was finally going on a date with Naruto her first real date, she sighed happily after beating the living hell out of him and admitting her feelings to him it was finally happening she can finally be happy with the boy that she likes happy. She gave a big smile looking at the happy villagers doing their usual chores and jobs she felt like the luckiest woman in the world, she was going to make sure that her first date goes excellent and what better way to have an amazing date then going to the most elegant not to mention expensive restaurant in Konoha. As soon as took a turn around the corner she pass the Yamanaka flower shop someone took her hand and lead her inside the shop, Sakura saw her best friend Ino she was smiling at her of course she recognize the smile in the blond meaning that she wanted to know about something probably so she could spread the gossip around the village.

"Hey Ino"

"Hey Sakura you look cheery today"

"Of course I am, it is a beautiful day and I just left the hospital from my shift so I'm happy"

"Really is that all……or perhaps there is another reason why you're so happy and cheery" she smirk devilish while Sakura didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ino" she acted stupid while having a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You will have to do better than that forehead I have heard about the rumors in the village so you can't fool me"

Sakura raised an eyebrow" what rumors?"

The platinum blond giggle" well you know rumors…."

She frown at her answer" no I don't so you better tell me before I get cranky Ino pig"

"Fine you're no fun well…rumors has it than you and Naruto have a fucked up relationship"

"What excuse me" she said not understanding what she meant" what do you mean a fucked up relationship?"

"You know you hit him he hits you back you kiss him he kisses you back and before you realize you're having a full make out session with him if that's not fucked up then I don't know what it is"

She sweat dropped while trying to hold her anger" I don't believe it have the people in this village lost their beliefs in respecting people's privacy they should mind their own damn business"

"You can't blame me Sakura the rumors are spreading throughout the village like wildfire"

"Unbelievable" she mutter while sighing" oh well I can't deny it if the entire village already knows it yeah it's true"

The bleach blond gasp" no way so it is true I don't believe it…but I guess it does make sense why you love hitting him so much in the first place wow Sakura you need help"

"No Ino I don't need help I'm not sick except that I am crazy in love with Naruto" she said while giggling" dear Kami I have never realize how badly I wanted Naruto until he punch me back when we return he really does have guts, sure at first I felt like killing him but then I…..I got turn on and bam it hit me I'm in love with him all these times I have being hiding this feelings for him for so long they were overflowing my mind until they were released with Naruto's punch it was painful but it really open my eyes. I love punching that blond knucklehead so much and kissed him I want to see him already and giving him a nice beating following by a tongue kiss" she while giggling naughty thoughts were now invading her mind.

Ino stood there watching her best friend daydreaming she just heard the most fucked up love confession in her entire life it has finally happen Haruno Sakura have gone crazy, she started sobbing fearing for her life.

Sakura snap from her fantasy looking at her" Ino what the hell is wrong with you?"

She blew her nose with a tissue" oh no my best friend is fucked in the head looks like I will have to call the asylum you've gone crazy Sakura"

She sweat dropped at her comment" very funny I am crazy in love with Naruto that's the power love has over someone it makes you go crazy besides you know what they say no pain no love right?"

"I never heard that before but how's Naruto taking it is he all right with it?"

"Are you kidding he's so happy with our relationship I mean he has been dreaming of this moment for years why shouldn't he be, he loves my beatings and Ican handle his beatings so were both happy and tonight I'm going on my first date with him" she blush.

"First date I feel sorry for Naruto" the bleach blond smirk.

"What was that Ino pig?" she glare at her.

"Nothing just kidding anyway you're happy with Naruto but….what about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke who?" she pretended like she didn't know who he was.

"Very funny come on tell me"

"Ino what do you want me to tell you about him he's gone he has never like me he thought I was annoying he didn't pay attention to me he left me on a bench I'm move on I don't need him anymore I have someone better than him at everything he loves me very much and cares for me, but now that I think about it I think Sasuke is gay"

"What what do you mean gay?"

"Come on Ino everyone knew that you and me were the hottest kunoichi's in the village and Sasuke didn't pay attention to us so it makes me believe that he's a homo who knows maybe he's having sex with Orochimaru as I speak"

For a moment Ino stood quiet she suddenly got the most horrible image she could ever imagine Sasuke and the snake sanin doing it, she immediately erase it while shivering in fear and Sakura chuckle at her action.

"Eww Sakura gross thanks to you I'm going to be having nightmares for Kami knows how long"

"Hey it's not my fault you're the one that brought Sasuke in the topic well there you have it I don't care about him anymore it was just a stupid fan girl crush and now I'm in love with Naruto no one or nothing will ever change that"

"I'm glad for you forehead and by the way that comment you say about me used to be hot I'm still am can't say the same about you"

"Whatever you say Ino pig but Naruto-kun thinks I'm the hottest kunoichi in the village and there's nothing you or anyone can't do about that"

"Well he is stupid" she smirk.

"He may be stupid but he has a good heart he loves me very much and it's better to be a stupid knucklehead than an emo homo who wants power so he can get revenge on his older brother"

"When you put it like that it's good to have someone like Naruto as your boyfriend"

"Yup now if you'll excuse me I have to go home so I can choose the right clothes to wear for my date"

"So you don't know what to wear yet sheesh Sakura this is your first date it's something very important you have to wear the best clothes something that has to make you look cute and sexy something that will make Naruto have a nose bleed" she grin.

The pink hair kunoichi giggle" Ino Naruto-kun already sees me as cute and sexy no matter what I wear"

"None sense I'm making this a big deal were going somewhere to buy you the best clothing ever there is this new department store I've been to check so let's go and start for our hunt for the perfect dress"

Sakura sighed while smiling" you will never change Ino pig but don't you have to work in the shop"

"I'm on my break right now"

"Fine let's go you seem to have this planned out already"

The two teens left the shop while Ino closed the shop putting the sign that says out for lunch and they were on their way to find something for Sakura to wear.

At Ichiraku's

Naruto was having his usual bowls of ramen he was feeling happier than ever because of today, tonight he was finally going on a date with his new girlfriend Sakura even if he still couldn't believe that it was really happening. This was something that would only happen in his dream the girl he has love since he was a little boy was finally his girlfriend and tonight he was going to have his first date with her, and hopefully it won't be the last one. He happily ate the ramen while Teuchi and Ayame were watching him with smile looks like he was in a very cheery mood today, he finished his tenth bowl while sighing happily he open his toad wallet putting the money in the counter.

"Thank for the meal old man"

"No problem Naruto you seem to be very happy today" Teuchi said.

"Well yeah you see tonight it's a very special night" he blush thinking the thought" Sakura-chan and I are going out on a date"

Both were surprise Ayane smile at him" congratulations Naruto-kun you deserve it"

"So she's finally over that Uchiha that's good you finally have her as your girlfriend you did everything for her looks like she chose well choosing you over him well done Naruto"

He scratch the back of his head in embarrassment" thanks I'm very happy being with her"

"So Naruto-kun what did you told her to make her fall head over heels for you?" Ayane said blushing waiting to hear the romantic story.

"Oh it was really nothing all I have to do to make her love me was to punch her face"

Ayane look shock the same with Teuchi did they heard right it was a crazy thing what they just heard, Ayane started laughing a little because she thought she heard wrong.

"That was pretty funny Naruto-kun no seriously what did you tell her?"

"I'm telling you all I did was punch her face of course she was pissed ready to kill me so she punch me I punch her we were beating the crap out of each other until Sakura-chan kiss me the way she used her tongue it was amazing"

The two stood shock so much for a romantic confession (that is pretty fucked up) they thought in unison.

"Well I have to go thanks again for the ramen I have to prepare for my big night with Sakura-chan bye" he then left the shop.

Ayame sweat dropped" that is truly a fucked up relationship"

"Ayame watch your language"

"Sorry father but it's the truth what kind of couple takes pleasure in love by hitting each other it's just sick"

"Ayane you still don't understand love you need a man"

"Excuse me" she said while a vein pop in her forehead" sorry father but even if I had a boyfriend I would never hit him in instead of telling him I love you it's just sick"

"I wouldn't say sick it's just that some women likes to express affection by using violence that sure brings back memories I miss your mother she used to beat the living hell out of me I love it she was the best when it comes to bringing pain I remember that time she tied me to the bed and did things I thought it was impossible to be made on me those were the good old days" he blush while Ayane's face was red.

"FATHER THAT'S ENOUGH I don't want to hear anymore"

Naruto was walking the streets with a big smile on his face he was getting anxious he couldn't wait until tonight for his date with Sakura, he didn't notice Shikamaru Kiba and Akamaru walking to him.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said.

"Huh oh Kiba hey what's up?"

"You okay you seem to be happy too happy if I may add"

"Of course I am I having my first date with Sakura-chan tonight"

(I knew it that explains why Hinata has been so depressed lately) Kiba thought.

"So it's true you and Sakura are a couple now you know it's not my place to speak but they are a lot of rumors going around the village"

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well they say that you and Sakura have a fucked up relationship"

He blink not believing what he heard" a what?"

"A fucked up relationship that you guys like hitting each other and then you kiss I don't understand this whole relationship thing because it's too troublesome although it makes sense now why Sakura hits you a lot looks like she likes you for a while you know she has really missed you a lot she kept moping around muttering your name all the time"

Naruto smile hearing that" yeah but now that I'm here things are different I love her she loves me and were happy I like punching her and she likes punching me"

(This isn't just a fucked up relationship but they are both masochist damn I wouldn't like to be in that kind of relationship I wonder if Hinata will be fine but somehow I doubt it) Kiba thought.

Shikamaru sweat dropped" I really don't understand you Naruto its troublesome to think about it"

"Don't worry you will understand someday when you find the girl of your dreams"

"Nope I don't plan to have a girlfriend for a while I like being a free man not a prisoner" the lazy jounin said.

"Anyway I better get going I'll see you guys later bye"

The two watched the blond leaving while Akamaru whine seeing his master down Shikamaru already knew why the Inuzuka was down.

"So Hinata must be devastated about Naruto"

"Yeah" Kiba mutter" I feel bad seeing her like this but I don't know what to do"

"What are you talking about just to talk to her, they are people who needs time alone to think about things but Hinata is not one of them right now she needs a friend to be there for her and become her pillar of strength I think you're perfect for that Kiba"

The Inuzuka smile while Akamaru was barking in agreement" yeah you're right Hinata is my friend I am not going to abandoned her right when she needs me the most thanks Shikamaru you know sometimes I'm surprise why you don't have a girlfriend"

"Don't ask me that it's too troublesome to have a woman nagging at you I already have my mom and Tsunade-sama two is enough as it is"

Kiba chuckle (same old Shikamaru)

Naruto was walking the streets heading to his apartment when he sense someone behind him.

"So Naruto how are things going with you and Sakura?"

He turn to see Jiraiya" we've been great I'm really happy I mean were always hitting each other but our relationship has been great"

"Well I'm glad to hear that now Naruto you do realize that without my advice Sakura would still be oblivious of her feelings for you right?"

"Of course I know that perverted hermit and for that I'm eternally grateful thanks"

"That won't be enough Naruto you ridicule me and you thought I was just a pervert who didn't know anything about women so now it's time for some payback" he said in a serious tone.

Naruto gulp at his serious tone its truth that he didn't believe him to help him with his crush problem but in the end he the toad sanin's advice help him and it was because of him that he was together with Sakura, now he was looking for some payback but he didn't know what he had in mind but whatever it was it was going to be humiliating.

"What do you mean payback?"

"Naruto since I help you with your girl problem I want you to get on your knees and apologize to me"

"Oh okay" he felt so relief at least he didn't have to do something embarrassing he got on his knees.

"Now I want you to say that you're not worthy" he grin.

The blond sweat dropped" fine I am not worthy"

"You are the man Jiraiya-sama"

"You are the man Jiraiya-sama"

"Now you will let me peep on Sakura"

"Now I will let you peep on…..HEY WHAT THE HELL NO WAY" he glares at the toad sanin while he chuckle.

"Calm down Naruto I'm just kidding what are you planning to do now?"

"I have my first date with Sakura-chan tonight I'm a little nervous but I can't wait so I'm going back to my place to see what am I going to wear"

"That won't be necessary Naruto because you're coming with me I'm going to take you to a place where they sell nice clothes for men trust me it's the best first impression its important"

"Okay I know I can trust you perverted hermit sure let's go"

"All right now I'm also going to give you another advice for Sakura you already know that dominus typus like to show affection by hitting the men they like so another thing they like is for the men to insult them like calling her names that would make the woman love him even more they really like aggressive men"

Naruto nodded" okay I understand so I should call Sakura-chan names to offend her and she will love me even more thanks perverted hermit"

"No problem just make sure you put it in action"

"Yeah sure"

Later tonight

Naruto was walking the streets heading to Sakura's house however his wardrobe for the evening was completely different than usual; he was wearing a long sleeve button shirt matching his cerulean eyes long black pants and black shoes, it was a miracle that he wasn't wearing any orange. As he pass the villagers some of the young women were staring at the blond like he was a god they couldn't get their eyes off of him he was well pretty damn handsome, some of the women blush while drooling at him others just got nose bleeds. Of course Naruto being the dense person he is didn't notice their drooling stares he just smile holding a rose that he bought at the Yamanaka flower shop, he didn't know why Ino's face was completely red when she saw him so he just ignore it he was only thinking of Sakura's reaction when she sees the beautiful rose. He finally reach Sakura's house and knock on her door and heard a come in, a couple of seconds later the door open and Naruto's jaw fell to the ground.

Sakura was in front of him wearing something completely different than her clothing she was wearing a green long sleeve blouse with a black skirt and black high heels, she also had some make up on like pink lipstick matching perfectly with her hair. Naruto felt his heart beating faster while drooling at her he has always known she was gorgeous but THIS, it made her the most beautiful woman in the whole world she was perfect in every way and she also gives a new name to the term damn that's hot. Sakura was in the same boat as the blond she playfully lick her lips good lord he was a god, he look so hot and the best thing of all he wasn't wearing orange it's a miracle. She didn't realize how good he look with blue and black wow he look very delicious she felt like eating him with kisses, she giggle in her mind she will definitely do that later on their date.

Naruto try to remain calm while trying not to have a nose bleed at the beautiful kunoichi in front of him he held the rose in front of her" S….Sakura-chan here….."

She smiled while taking the rose she sniff it while giving him a sensual smile" mmm…what wonderful sense I love it thank you Naruto-kun"

"You look very beautiful tonight Sakura-chan I mean you have always look beautiful to me" he blush hard while she giggle.

"Thank you Naruto-kun and you look amazing tonight I'm shock that you're not wearing orange tonight"

He scratch the back of his head a little embarrassed" well it's good to wear something different every once in a while"

"I thought you needed orange in order to survive" she giggle while giving him a playful smirk.

"Very funny Sakura-chan well shall we get going?"

She nodded while going inside putting the red rose in a flower vase" mom I'm leaving I'll be back later"

"Don't forget that your curfew is at eleven sweetie have a good time" came Mrs. Haruno's voice from the living room.

(DAMN IT I'm sixteen years old not seven) inner Sakura growl.

"I know mom bye"

They left the house while holding hands, Naruto gaze at her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her she was truly beautiful until Sakura look at him back with a grin.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun am I too beautiful for you to stop staring?" she smirk.

"Yeah" he said with a blush.

"Why thank you"

"So where are we going I still don't know the place where we're going to eat?"

"You'll find out soon it's a surprise"

Suddenly a wild breeze came hitting the couple it was so strong that lifted Sakura's skirt she broke her hold on her boyfriend so she could prevent her skirt from being lifted completely, but it was too late because Naruto has seen her panties and blush crimson he notice something he never knew of the pink hair kunoichi.

(Wow Sakura-chan has a nice ass)

He got a nose bleed before he realize Sakura was giving him a death glare she saw him staring at her when her skirt was lifted, Naruto gasp seeing the killing intent reflected in her eyes, now he needed to come up with the perfect excuse otherwise he will be a dead man.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine but you must be feeling better since you took a good look at my panties you freaking pervert"

"What I didn't do nothing okay it's not my fault that the wind came and lifted your skirt and besides I didn't look" he gave her his most honest expression but she didn't bought it one bit.

"Who are you trying to fool you couldn't get your eyes from watching my underwear"

"I was caught by surprise okay but I didn't realize that you have such a nice ass…." he gasp while covering his mouth but it was too late Sakura heard him clearly and glare at him even more.

She gritted her teeth thinking of the infinite possibilities to kill him" really I have a nice ass so you weren't watching my panties but instead you were staring at my ass Naruto you only have a few minutes to live because I'm going to give you a very slow and painful death"

Now even if Sakura's tone and her glare was death serious Naruto wasn't going to buy her bluff he has already know if she's piss at him she wants to kiss him badly so instead he was going to try what Jiraiya told him, he smirk at her while she was wondering what the hell was he thinking when I'm about to kill him.

"Just try it pinky"

A huge vein pop on her forehead" pinky"

"Yeah pinky what are you going to do about it or better yet I dare you to make the first move forehead oh you want to know how wide your forehead is it's so wide that when the people sees it they think it's a freaking PLASMA SCREEN"

Uzumaki Naruto has committed the ultimate sin with Haruno Sakura he has broken the ultimate taboo because she hated to be tease of her forehead, which was the one thing that would make her extremely pissed. Suddenly Naruto saw that her glare have change to the next level of pissed it reflected murder and pure anger, now Naruto have two options here one either he could run for his life and scream like a girl while trying to prevent Sakura from committing bloody murder, or two he could stay and let her killed him prayed to Kami that he survives somehow and let his insurance pay all the damages but then again he hasn't pay his life insurance so he's fucked.

Before his brain gave him the message to get the fuck out of here Sakura tackle him while punching him endlessly she grab him by his throat strangling him, well it was good while it started he enjoyed his relationship with Sakura too bad that he was going to die now. The one thing he's going to regret is he was going to die a virgin and he was looking forward to lose his virginity to Sakura, now it has become a dream because he was going to die goodbye cruel world indeed. He then saw her loosening her grip on his throat he was able to breathe again, maybe she has decided to give him a slow death.

"You bastard how dare you insult me like that you asshole…….I am so angry with you I don't know how to kill you I have so many amazing choices I want to do then all"

"Please Sakura-chan forgive me I'm so sorry it's just you see I had this stupid idea that if I insult you, you will love me more pretty stupid right" he said scare beyond his mind.

"WHAT that has to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard from you Naruto you actually thought that I will want you even more if you treat me like dirt?" her jade eyes glaring daggers at him.

Naruto gulp he felt like peeing his pants when suddenly Sakura went closer to his face while licking her lips lust the anger in eyes faded and were replace by lust" damn right you are"

She then kissed him passionately while Naruto was shock but he returned the kiss this was by far the best kiss he has ever had with her, both moaned as their tongues started dancing fireworks were flying. A few minutes later they broke the kiss because the lack of air both were staring at their eyes sapphire meeting jades, she let him go while he smile at her thinking it was okay and he wasn't going to die.

"So you're not mad at me right?"

Sakura smile at him" what do you think?"

WHAM

She smack him on his head while a giant lump appear to greet him, he got up while feeling the horrible pain (okay maybe I had that coming)

Sakura sighed as she started healing him again pretty soon his injuries were gone she help him get back to his feet.

"You know Sakura-chan I feel like hitting you too but we do have a date so let's get going"

She smirk while taking his hand they both continued walking, minutes later they arrived at a large restaurant that look very elegant people were all wearing fancy clothes. Naruto saw the sing of the restaurant it read moonlight heaven, he gulp seeing all the people with fancy clothing this restaurant speaks of lots of money.

"Well Naruto this is the place its beautiful isn't it?"

"It sure does but it looks kind…of expensive" he touch his back pocket where he had his toad wallet and he didn't have much money to treat his girlfriend to kings meal.

(Well it is the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha) "I guess it does but don't worry I have it all cover"

They both enter the restaurant and they saw a woman in the counter she was obviously the receptionist she smile at Sakura" hello welcome to the moonlight heaven"

"Yes I am Haruno Sakura I have reserve a table for two"

"Oh yes the apprentice of the Hokage…." Her gaze then fell on the blond teen her eyes widened slightly as she saw his whiskers marks knowing who he was" oh Sakura-san I am deeply sorry but we don't have any tables reserve for you I am truly sorry you will have to come another day"

Sakura raised an eyebrow not knowing what was going on" excuse me but how can all of your tables are reserve when I reserve the table yesterday maybe you should double check the list"

"I have already double check the list and all of our seats are taken please I humbly apologize Sakura-san come back another day"

Sakura couldn't what she was hearing while Naruto sighed looks like they will have to eat in another restaurant he went to her ear" come on Sakura-chan let's go to another place to eat"

Then it hit her she notice the way the receptionist was looking at her blond boyfriend the same look every villager gives him for being the container of the Kyubi, she felt her anger rising there were tables available all right the only reason she wanted them to leave is because the jinchuuriki is here and it will only bring bad reputation to see the container of the Kyubi in a popular restaurant such as this. She glare at the receptionist while she was still waiting for the demon to leave until she gazing at the pissed off eyes of Haruno Sakura, it send chills to her spine just staring at those jade eyes.

"Please I suggest you triple check that list because I'm sure that if Tsunade-sama finds out that her apprentice was not welcome into this restaurant which she was the one who recommended it to me she won't be happy and I think you have heard of her temper, now do you want to take the risk of making her angry along with me and my temper is just like hers" she said in the most serious tone she could ever speak.

Without looking at the list the receptionist was pale rivaling Orochimaru's skin" actually we do have one table for two ready"

"I wonder if it's the table that I reserve yesterday" she said with anger and sarcasm.

Naruto was dumbfounded he didn't know what was going on he look at the receptionist then at Sakura then back at her and the back at his girlfriend, he thought they were going somewhere else until Sakura took his hand.

"Please follow me I'll show you to your table"

"Let's go Naruto-kun"

The receptionist show them to a table next to a window, they both took their seats waiting for the waiter to come, they didn't know that they were being watch by a tall man wearing a suit and a mustache with grey hair he didn't like what he was seeing. The couple smile at each other they look around the restaurant and notice how beautiful it look they were beautiful statues and a small fountain with the design of an angel pouring water from a vase, she looked at Naruto who was still nervous because he couldn't afford the money for the restaurant Sakura gently squeezed while giving him a wink.

"If you're worry about money don't worry I have it cover you see since I'm the student of the fifth Hokage they are giving me a special account so tonight I'm the one paying"

"Are you sure Sakura-chan I don't want to bother you how about you let me pay instead"

She smirk at his comment" oh really like you can afford the food here"

He blushed remembering the amount of money he has on his toad wallet and it wasn't half the right amount of money to afford a dinner for two in this restaurant" I'm sorry Sakura-chan"

"That's okay I said it's all right I'll pay for the dinner just let the woman take care of the money"

"Although it should be the other way around Sakura-chan I should be the one to pay"

"But tonight I'm paying sometimes we have to make an exception"

Suddenly a waiter came to the couple" welcome to the moonlight heaven my name is Toru may I take your order?"

"Um…yes I will like the shrimp salad how about you Naruto-kun?"

"I will take the special miso pork ramen"

The waiter nodded" I will return later with your food" he then left while Sakura was frowning at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"You know Naruto-kun it wouldn't kill you to eat something else that isn't ramen"

"Hey were not eating at Ichiraku's that's the idea" he gave her his fox grin.

"You're unbelievable even if we're not at Ichiraku's you should at least eat something else besides ramen I swear one of these days you will turn into a bowl of ramen"

The man who has been staring at them went to their table getting the attention from the couple somehow Sakura didn't like the way he was looking at Naruto, it was the kind of look that he needed to squash like a insignificant insect.

"Yes can we help you?" Naruto ask the large man.

"Welcome to the moonlight heaven I am the manager of the restaurant I hate to be rude but how can say this you can't be here"

Now Sakura didn't like him at all knowing why he was telling them to leave" and why is that we just came here to have a nice dinner I see nothing wrong in that?"

"Yes but this restaurant is reserve for people and not……." he gave Naruto a disgusted look while the blond finally got the idea why he was telling them to leave.

As for Sakura she was getting pissed who the hell does he think he is she try to calm herself she was having her first date and she didn't wanted to make a scene that will ruin it, she gather the little amount of patience she has ever had and gaze back at the manager erasing the pleasant thought of punching him.

The manager stood calm he wasn't faze by the glare Sakura was giving him "well how can say this our restaurant is for people and not for….demons"

Hearing the word demon Sakura rose from her seat never leaving her gaze from him glaring at him" he has a name its Uzumaki Naruto don't you ever forget it"

"I don't care I don't want a demon in my restaurant"

Sakura was about to protest and give him a piece of her mind when Naruto grab her wrist making her look at him, his cerulean eyes didn't show anger or hatred but they had a small glint of pain in them it made her heart ache just by looking into his eyes.

"Naruto what are you…."

He smiled at her" it's okay Sakura-chan I understand if they don't want me to be here we'll leave"

"No we are not leaving I want to have a nice romantic dinner here and damn right I will have it" she gaze back at the manager who was annoyed by her comment" listen you take a good look at him he is no demon he's a very dedicated ninja who has saved Konoha countless of times and this is how you repay him can you at least look inside your heart and let him eat in your restaurant"

The manager stood quiet looking at Sakura he then looked at Naruto and snorted while muttering something that both didn't heard" fine I will let him eat in my restaurant only this one time"

"Yes that will be enough thank you" Sakura said.

"Thanks" Naruto said not believing what he just heard.

The manager didn't say another word he left the table while the couple got seated again both happy.

"Thank you Sakura-chan"

"No problem Naruto-kun you deserved it"

They continued for their food to arrive Sakura saw the waiter heading to them with their food but she got a little suspicious when she saw the manage whispering something in his ear, Naruto also saw it and somehow he had a bad feeling about it. The waiter arrive and he put Naruto's bowl of ramen on his side, however when he put Sakura's order he accidently drop the salad on her dress. Sakura gasp along with Naruto ad she felt like killing someone she took a quick glance in the corner of the restaurant and saw the manager chuckling, it seems that this was his way getting even with her but he was going to regret it.

(That son of a bitch how dare he, he thinks he can ruin my date well he has another thing coming no one messes with Haruno Sakura NO ONE)

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" ask a worry Naruto.

"I am deeply sorry miss please forgive me" the waiter said.

"No it's all right accidents happen right" Sakura said holding her anger because right now she wanted to punch the waiter so badly.

The waiter bow in apology" I am truly sorry miss but don't worry I will bring you another shrimp salad and this one will be on the house"

"Thank you I really appreciate it" she said still holding her anger.

"Um….excuse me waiter but there's a fly in my ramen" Naruto said.

The waiter went to his bowl but Naruto accidentally drop the bowl hitting the suit of the waiter" oops my bad I guess I do have a weakness for being clumsy sorry"

Sakura grin in satisfaction knowing very well that he did it on purpose to get even (Naruto-kun I love you so much revenge is so sweet)

The waiter wasn't happy but he left the table he was going to bring back Sakura's plate, the manager then went to their table with an angry" I knew it I shouldn't have let this monster here I saw you spilling your food on purpose"

"Really you told the waiter to spill my food on me on purpose" Sakura said glaring at the manager.

"I would never do such a thing I want the two of you out of my restaurant NOW"

"Sakura-chan let's go" Naruto said obviously there was no way they could convince him again to stay.

"No I am not leaving you did all of this on purpose to find an excuse to throw us out what kind of person are you?"

"I WANT THIS DEMON OUT OF MY RESTAURANT NOW"

"And I told you HE HAS A NAME I am not going to stand here and let you disrespect my boyfriend"

By now the people in the restaurant were staring looks like they have already made a scene while Naruto was gulping he knew how angry Sakura could get and the consequences are fatal.

The manager glare at her" so you're a demon lover how disappointing for the Hokage's apprentice you brought shame to Konoha by dating this THING"

Sakura clench her fist (I AM GOING TO KILL HIM CHA)

Just then the waiter arrive with Sakura's plate and the manager threw the plate in Naruto's face, Sakura finally lost it as she pick the nearest food plate and threw it at the managers face, he wanted revenge and took another plate throwing it at her but she dodge hitting a woman. Naruto was laughing he then receive another plate in his face, pretty soon people started throwing plates at everyone only thing Naruto said as he took a plate and joined his girlfriend.

"FOOD FIGHT"

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto and Sakura were thrown out of the restaurant they were both cover in food from head to toe.

"AND STAY OUT"

"Yeah well we didn't like your food it was awful" Sakura said.

"Yeah and that ramen was terrible Ichiraku's owns your ass in ramen" Naruto said.

They looked at each other before they started laughing they hold hands before leaving the restaurant, while walking the streets Naruto heard sobbing he saw Sakura crying he immediately made her look at him concern was filled in his face.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

She sniff" I'm sorry Naruto-kun I wanted our first date to be special and instead I screwed it up big time I'm really sorry" she continued to but she saw that Naruto gave her the biggest smile ever.

"Are you kidding I have the best day in my entire life look at us were cover in food we now have free food"

She chuckles at his comment" I really wanted our first date to be special"

"Sakura-chan it was special because we get to spend time together I had fun with you and you did have fun too right?"

"Yeah I did have fun I really like it when the manager got hit by that barrage of ramen it was very funny"

Naruto sighed" all that precious ramen wasted"

"Naruto-kun I thought you like Ichiraku's ramen better than the restaurants"

"I do but to me no matter what brand of ramen is its still ramen and It can't be wasted like that"

"You will never change don't you?"

"Nope I will still be me"

Sakura gave him a peek on his cheek" good I don't want you to changer ever"

Naruto smile as they continued walking" hey Sakura-chan now it's my turn to take you to somewhere special"

She checked her watch" well it's ten o' clock I still have one more hour before coming back home so okay let's go Naruto-kun"

"I'm going to take you to my favorite spot in the whole village"

She snuggle closer to him enjoying his touch (I don't care where we go as long as I get to be with you my blond knuckle head)

Later

The couple was now standing at the top of the Hokage Mountain gazing at the view of the village; Sakura was in awe she has never seen such a beautiful view in her entire life, and then she realized a beautiful view equals a romantic spot which leads to make out point. Naruto smile as he look at the view of the village admiring the view of the entire leaf village.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?"

"Amazing I've never being up here before and it's so beautiful no wonder you like being here"

"I know I always come here to think"

"Really about what?" she smirk playfully" about me?"

The blond blush while Sakura made him look at her she wrap her arms around his neck and he wrap his arms around her fist, both looking at each other lustfully the same thing was running in their heads.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes Sakura-chan"

"We still had forty minutes before I go home"

"I don't know Sakura-chan maybe we should be getting back now I don't want your mom to get upset"

"Naruto shut up I want to make out now kiss me"

They both kissing letting their tongues enter and have a playful war both moan as Naruto pulled her closer, she hold him tight never to let him go enjoying this blissful moment. Naruto broke the kiss earning a whined from his pink hair girlfriend but she moan as he started kissing her neck leaving trails of kisses, Sakura moan feeling each of his kisses she felt so alive and happy she never wanted this to end. She brought him to her lips again even if she was enjoying the kisses on her neck returning to their tongues kisses, Naruto accidentally or because his brain kick in and gave a squeeze to her butt making her squeal in surprise he was thankful that she didn't smack him. They broke the kiss looking at each other the moment was perfect the sight was the best and the best well it was one of their best ever.

Sakura lick her lips wanting to kiss him again until suddenly.

WHAM

Naruto smack her" that's pay back for hitting me earlier before going to the restaurant"

Sakura got back up glaring at him" YOU SON OF A BITCH I WANTED TO KISS YOU AGAIN AND YOU HIT ME NOW I ONLY WANT TO KILL YOU NOW"

"Just try me pinky"

"BRING IT BLONDIE"

And once again they got into another beat the living crap out of each other session of course after of couple of minutes Sakura healed all of their injuries and they went into another make out session, this was the best day in their lives for their first date and it wasn't going to be the last.

To be continued

This chapter was long but what the heck it was fun to write it please review until next time.

Next chapter: is Sakura a pervert?


	4. Is Sakura a pervert?

Chapter 4 Is Sakura a pervert?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto and Sakura would have been together by now.

Author's notes: hey I'm back with the next chapter, for some reasons you people will find out eventually why, I've decided to change the rating of the story to M you know sexual humor and situations bad language yeah those reasons so be warn to all young audience not to read this story. Also I was inspire to write this chapter base in manga chapter 345 when Konohamaru use his double male sexy jutsu with Sai and Sasuke, and ever since I saw Sakura's reaction having a nose bleed and saying to Konohamaru that he was a genius it makes me wonder well looks like Naruto is not the only pervert after all we have a naughty girl bad Sakura.

**Bold letters inner Sakura or Kyubi**

Konoha training field

It was another beautiful day in Konoha at least for the rest of the villagers but to our two ninjas who have a fucked up relationship like Naruto and Sakura it was another day to beat the crap out of each other, and what better way to do that then by sparing yes what a great way to spend time with your girlfriend. Forgetting the facts that Sakura was trained by the fifth Hokage and she has inherited her super strength just one punch could destroy a mountain, any other men will crap their pants thinking what the fuck I'm not sparring with HER but not Naruto as her boyfriend he was loyal to her and if she says she wants to spar with him then so help him he has to say yes his life depended on it or Sakura will beat him up badly. And here he was dodging punches like crazy he thank Kami that he was quick on his feet otherwise he would have been kill by his pink hair girlfriends attacks, he dodge more punches follow by a kick and he threw a punch which Sakura block it she was about to counter but the blond ninjas was quick to dodge it moving out of the way. He took a kunai as Sakura did the same and they started clashing kunais with one another, Naruto launch a kick which the kunoichi block it she counter with her kunai but Naruto block it and once again their kunais clash.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun am I too much for you?" she grin in satisfaction watching him struggle made him look so hot and sexy.

"No way Sakura-chan you're strong but I can beat you believe it" he grin back watching her struggling with his kunai just looking at him like he was a piece of hot juicy meat the way she was looking at him he had to say it in his mind (damn she looks so hot it's like she's asking me to take her maybe I'm fantasizing all of this)

In the past week since they got together some strange things have been happening in their relationship, they still had their beat up each other therapy follow by their make out session but those weren't the few changes that's been happening between the two. Every time they started making out both got the urges to go further to level up in the intimacy part, their kisses become so wild and passionate that both got lost in the pleasure and before they realize it they want to rip each other's clothes off. They were still young and even if their hormones go crazy they find a way to control them, by hitting each other breaking the intimate moment in a heartbeat. For now Sakura was the one who has been interrupting their make out sessions by hitting her blond boyfriend, and every time she did it she curse in her mind because in truth she didn't wanted to stop he wanted him to take her and do whatever he likes with her as long as it was hot and kinky. She admitted to have nerves of steel because when they were in the middle of a make out session she was always the first to lose control, she will get well horny and she still didn't know how the hell to act like herself and smack Naruto before going to the next level.

The two clash their kunai while using their taijutsu Naruto was strong but Sakura had an advantage in taijutsu since that was her specialty thanks to Tsunade's training in hand to hand combat, he launch a punch at her but she caught it countering with her own fist and he caught it too. They stood there for a couple of minutes staring at each other's eyes, Sakura felt like making out with him all of this sweaty training was turning her on a lot the same with Naruto he saw that she was licking her lips sensually.

"Is that all you have Naruto-kun I thought you were stronger than this" she smirk.

He smirk back" is that a challenge Sakura-chan?"

"And what if it is?" she grin enjoying her teasing game.

Naruto broke the hold taking a step back from her" then I will show you how strong I am" he made a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Naruto clones appeared while Sakura pretended to be scare" oh no shadow clones what should I do?"

"Here we come Sakura-chan" the clones said in unison.

"Don't swing it bring it"

The clones charge at her while she punch the ground causing it to split in half some of the clones felt into the pit while others charge at her, she then raise a kick in the air doing her painful sky leg. When it hit the ground it cause a large crater, Naruto wasn't intimidated by the action he has seen her the results of her super strength it only made him admire even more he grin as he had an opening catching her off guard. Sakura gasp as all of the Naruto clones have tackle her to the ground, she couldn't believe she let her guard for a moment now she was at the mercy of the clones.

"We got you now Sakura-chan"

"You can't run"

"Looks like we win"

Sakura wasn't paying attention to what the clones said instead she was getting turn on being pinned down by a lot of sweaty Naruto clones, she started to have impure thoughts and very perverted fantasies. She felt herself getting wet at the naughty thoughts she try to erase it but it was futile, the image of her getting rape by the Naruto clones felt so real and amazing only one word was in her mind.

(Gangbang)

She immediately reach critical level and push down all of the clones with her super strength, they all hit the ground vanishing in the process while the real Naruto saw her with a puzzle expression. He saw her getting up dusting herself, but he notice that he whole face was red like her shirt and headband and she had some blood on her nose he was now worry for his pink hair girlfriend.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

She finally snap from her perverted fantasy looking at her blond boyfriend feeling very embarrassed" what….oh…oh yes I'm okay Naruto-kun don't worry about it wow looks like you got me I expected no less from you" she laugh nervously.

"Are you sure because your whole face is red and you have some blood on your nose" he asked worry.

She gasp hearing that she check her nose and it was true she had some blood on it, looks like her fantasy was that intense to cause her a nose bleed she knew he was right about her face being red she could feel her head heating up she was really embarrassed by the situation while her boyfriend was worry about her. She didn't know what to do the only thing that it was logical was too leave feeling too embarrassed to face Naruto, she left the training field running as fast as she could once she reach the streets of the village she hid herself in an alley. She stood still panting hoping that she has lost her blond boyfriend for good, she didn't know why she was feeling this way why would she had such thought about her boyfriend they have only been together for one week and she was already getting turn on so easily why.

(What's wrong with me?)

**(Duh you're horny it's something natural that happens to a lot of teenagers)**

(But I can't be like that not with Naruto-kun)

**(And why not it's all right to get horny with your boyfriend I have an idea why don't we ambush him and rape his ass off) she got a nose bleed.**

(WHAT I……I'm not ready for any of that….not yet)

**(Oh come on you know you want to deep down inside you want to fuck him good he has been waiting for you forever and now it's time we can't keep him waiting for him any longer you want him I want him he loves us we love him, so find him we'll get a room and we'll fuck his brains out)**

(No I can't I love Naruto-kun very much but we can't for crying out loud we've been together for a week)

**(Then fine keep touching yourself you big pervert)**

(No wait just a darn minute I AM NOT A pervert)

**(Yeah right and I'm the Hokage)**

(That's it I'm ending our discussion right now)

**(You can't ignore me forever remember I feel what you feel and you want him badly you can almost taste him why don't you give in to your desires and have your way with him already)**

(LALALALALALALA I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU)

She started ignoring the perverted comments from her inner self while leaving the alley, when she reach a corner in the street her eyes widened seeing in the ground a familiar book. She couldn't believe it seeing the familiar cover and title the only thing she could wonder is how the heck this kind of book ended up in the streets, it wasn't long before her inner self step in to bother her again.

**(What the hell I don't believe it s that…..it is how would it thought to find this book lying around in the streets)**

(I don't want to hear you so quiet)

Nevertheless she was right she pick up the Itcha Itcha make out tactics book from the ground,, she gave it on final look making sure it was the real thing or that it wasn't a genjutsu (I wonder what kind of person would leave this kind of book here)

**(Maybe he regretted it buying the book and left it here) **

(Yeah that could be it; you know it would be hilarious if this was actually Kakashi sensei's book)

**(That's impossible that book is worth more to Kakashi sensei than all of the money in the world he would never leave it here, if he does that it means that he's on crack) **

She continued to gaze at the book until curiosity started to kick in, she has always wonder why this book are so good that her own sensei would mind to read them. She started to pretend like she wanted to open the book; her curiosity along with her sexual curiosity was overwhelming she started trembling wanting to read the book, she look at all directions making sure that there was no one around because she didn't want to ruin her reputation who was about to read a hentai novel.

(I don't know I shouldn't be doing this)

**(Oh come on just read the first page)**

(But I'm supposed to be eighteen or older to read this)

**(Just read the damn novel already) she said in frustration.**

She gulp as she open the book and she started reading the Itcha Itcha novel, after fifteen minutes she has read five pages and she was blushing madly, she gave a perverted grin as she giggle thinking about the images that she read oh the infinite possibilities. While she read she imagine being with Naruto doing those hot situations, once again she felt herself getting wet she could feel the large amount of wetness between her legs through her black spandex shorts. She curse in her mind she was getting horny again what was wrong with her she was nothing like this before, and now she has become into a big time pervert all because of a certain blond knucklehead. She grin wickedly she wanted to continued reading the book, before she went to the next page she was startle by because she sense someone behind her she closed the boor in a heartbeat and turn around to look at Hatake Kakashi who had a freak out look in his mask face.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong?"

As soon as the copy ninja saw his priceless treasure in Sakura's hands he snatch it from her, he started caressing it while embracing it like his life depended on it, while the pink hair medic ninja sweat dropped at his reaction not to mention she was shock.

**(What the fuck you were right)**

(Lucky guess I guess)

Kakashi felt like crying while gazing at his book like he was in love with it" oh thank Kami I found it I can't believe I lost it on my way to Hokage-sama's office how careless of me I feel so relief"

"I happen to see it in the ground how do you drop it Kakashi sensei?"

"I accidentally forgot to strap my kunai pouch that's when my book fell I was so afraid that someone was going to stole it there there my precious daddy promise you to always take care of you no matter what" he hug the book again.

Sakura sweat dropped" well anyway I'm glad you found your book Kakashi sensei well I better go I'll see you later"

"Hold it Sakura" he said in a serious tone making her look back at him nervous" I saw you holding my book and even if you told me that you pick it up I think I saw you opening the book were you reading it?" a slight grin was form under his mask.

Sakura blush remembering what she heard in the first five pages she glare at him" what the hell I'm not a pervert like you sensei why the hell would I read this garbage"

**(It's hot and good garbage very sexy)**

(SHUT UP)

"I don't know Sakura you're in the age that you get curious and you feel like reading or watching porn,, who knows before you realize it you have become into a pervert like Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said.

(WHAT THE HELL I'LL SHOW HIM A PERVERT)

WHAM

She punch him sending him miles away from Konoha" CHA TAKE THAT PERVERT" she raise her fist upset at his comment (who the hell does he think he is I am NOT a pervert)

**(I will have to disagree the only thing you have in your mind is hot steamy sex with Naruto and you keep getting perverted fantasies with him, not to mention that you masturbate a lot and you have that secret weapon of yours you know that di…….) **

(AH SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU)

Sakura was desperate she needed to get away from her inner self even if that was impossible because her inner self was inside her and there was no way to escape from her, she kept telling her how much she wanted to fuck Naruto and how good it would feel. She didn't care where she go she was running fast in the streets until she bump into someone, she fell on top of that person. When she notice who was the person she accidentally bump into her eyes widened in shock as she blush, she was standing on top of her blond boyfriend Naruto she was staring into his beautiful blue eyes she could also see that he had a blush on his cheeks being so close to the pink hair beauty. As for Sakura once again she was feeling her sexual urges going to overdrive getting more naughty images with her boyfriend, she was getting wet again while having such a powerful urge to rip Naruto's clothing and have her way with him not caring that they were in the streets of the village. Sadly for Sakura her fantasy has to be cut short as Naruto gently got her off of him, she was disappointed that he did that she wanted to stay on top of him forever.

Naruto offer her hand ignoring that he had a reaction on his pants from having his pink hair girlfriend on top of him" Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Naruto-kun I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I didn't mean to bump into you"

**(Yeah right you love being on top of him you horny pervert) she grins evilly.**

"Nah it's all right Sakura-chan I didn't know why you ran off from the training field so suddenly I got worry is there something wrong?"

Sakura felt happy as a small shade pink rose to her cheeks (that's so like him to be always worry about me I'm so lucky to have someone like him) "I'm fine Naruto-kun I'm a little stressed out that's all"

**(You mean you're sexually stressed out why don't you relieve it by having sex with Naruto)**

(I can't hear you) she said pretending like she didn't hear a thing.

"You have a lot of stress……you must be working a lot Sakura-chan I guess granny has been putting you a lot of work in the hospital….oh I know a way for you to feel relax why don't we go bathe in the hot springs" he smile at her but Sakura took it as the wrong way.

WHAM

She punched his head making a giant lump appear on top of his head" YOU PERVERT IS THAT ALL YOU COULD THINK ABOUT"

**(Well looks who's talking) she smirks.**

Naruto got back up glaring at her.

WHAM

He punch her making a lump appear at the top of her head" THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY, WE SHOULD GO TO THE HOT SPRINGS REMEMBER THAT THERE'S A SIDE FOR MALES AND FEMALES"

She got back up while glaring daggers at him until she got his message she blush feeling embarrassed at her mistake" I'm sorry Naruto-kun for thinking the wrong thing I guess that sounds like a great idea let's go"

**(YES BABY this is our chance to see our hot blond naked I want to see how big he is) she got a nose bleed.**

(If you haven't realized it yet I'm ignoring you although if the chance appears before me I won't hesitate to take it) she grined evilly.

**(Yes girl that's the spirit I wonder how nice his ass looks) she got another nose bleed.**

Both hold hands as they make their way to the hot baths it was one of Konoha's most relaxing places, minutes later they arrived at the hot baths they went to the counter and pay before going to the different changing rooms. Once they got change they enter into their respective baths, they were no one in both males and females sections so they were both alone in the hot baths. They took off their towels and went to the hot water both sighing in relaxation, yes this was exactly what Sakura needed she was feeling better now and she will be even better when she gets a good look at her blond boyfriend. She went to the wall and try as hard as she could to look behind the wooden wall that separates the baths, she growl in her mind she couldn't see a thing this was really pissing her off her once chance to peep at her boyfriend and she couldn't do it she hated the wall for not having a small hole or anything that allow her to see to the other side. After a couple of minutes she sighed in defeat giving up while her inner self was pissed because she won't be able to peep on him, she finally went to the water and relax thinking how Naruto would look like naked, suddenly an idea pop on her head and grin.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes Sakura-chan"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I mean what are you thinking right now?" she hid the seductive tone in her voice as she went to lean in the wooden wall.

The blond jinchuuriki gave his fox grin feeling hungry" I'm thinking about ramen"

Sakura fell anime style while sweat dropping (oh you got to be kidding me)

**(That's our Naruto food is his main concern)**

(Really I don't think that's true) she smirks as she resumes her little game" you're hungry right Naruto-kun"

"Yeah I guess, after were done here Sakura-chan how about we get some ramen at Ichiraku's"

"I guess but Naruto" she bit her lip" Naruto-kun do you…think about me?"

He stood quiet before answering with a smile" Sakura-chan I'm always thinking about you, you are number one next to ramen"

"Aw that's so sweet of you" she then grin thinking to take this game to the next level" Naruto-kun do you dream about me?"

He blush hearing that it was true he has always dream of her ever since he was little, most of his dreams were pretty normal for his age he and Sakura are spending time together and eventually they kiss. But ever since she became his girlfriend he has been having different dreams about the pink hair beauty, dreams that made him a little funny giving a whole new meaning to the term morning wood of course if he tells Sakura that he has been fantasizing about her she will beat the living daylights out of him. Sakura went to the wooden wall making another attempt to try and peek; she's waiting for his answer only to be received by a long silence.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong you became silent all of the sudden why don't you tell me have you been having some naughty dreams with me" she lick her lips trying to see through the wooden wall.

He gulp as he got up from the water making a splashing sound imagining himself and Sakura kissing passionately and taking their clothes and eventually leading to an intimate moment, he felt a certain part of his male anatomy rise at the thought. Sakura continued to try and peek through the wooden wall, unfortunately she was pressing too hard and the wall and with her super strength she broke it down completely revealing both sides of the baths and that's when everything turn from bad to worst. Naruto and Sakura stood still both have their eyes widened like saucers; they were now looking at each other NAKED, both blushing madly seeing each other in their birthday suit. Sakura saw Naruto's muscle but not too muscle chest his fine abs, but what really shock was the size of his member she was very impressed and she felt like having her way with him forgetting the fact that she was naked too. Naruto saw Sakura's breast they weren't much but it was enough for him, his eyes fell down her flat stomach her nice hips and her womanhood which her pubic hair was the same color as her hair seeing her beautiful naked body has made his manhood grow even more. They stood there shock and embarrassed looking at each other while deep inside they wanted to ravage themselves, it wasn't long before they reacted to the situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(Ten minutes later)

The two got dressed and left the hot baths extremely embarrassed at least Naruto was but Sakura was pissed, Naruto felt fear running through his body but for once he stood up to her after all it wasn't his fault the incident.

"Now Sakura-chan don't beat me up"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU PERVERT PREPARE TO DIE"

She charge at him with her fist glowing with chakra but Naruto dodge it and growl pinning her to the ground while she look like she was ready to commit bloody murder with him.

"Sakura-chan it wasn't me"

"I don't care you look you SAW ME NAKED"

"Well you saw me naked too so now were even why are you mad it was you who brought down the wall"

"I don't care I'll pound you to the ground" she growl while trying to break free from his hold.

"Hey I should be the one to be angry with you because it was you who brought down the wall in other words you wanted to peep on me"

"HA me a pervert that's a real laugh look who's talking the one trained by Jiraiya-sama you're the pervert not me"

**(He has you there we are both bad girls)**

(I didn't ask for your opinion so shut up)

"Okay Sakura-chan if you think you're not a pervert then tell you what let's prove it shall we" he then let her go as he took a step back from her.

"What do you mean Naruto I am not a pervert"

"We'll see about that" he then made a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Sakura was surrounded by ten Naruto clones she still didn't know what he was up to" just what are you planning Naruto?"

He grin" if you're not a pervert then you won't fall for this jutsu TRANSFORM"

All of the clones were cover in a cloud of smoke when they vanish Sakura felt like dying, she was now surrounded by a lot of naked Naruto's they all wink at her and she responded as she got a nose bleed like a fountain falling on her ass. The clones vanish as he went next to his girlfriend he heard her murmur something about dying and going to heaven, he shook his head looks like it was true after all and he couldn't believe it his first crush and the girl he loves with all his heart is actually a big time pervert. He decided to carry her to her house since she look like she wasn't going to wake up any soon, he carry her bridal style and went to her house. He was lucky that she was carrying the keys to her house and also that her mother wasn't home, otherwise she would have gotten the wrong idea about him carrying her daughter to her home thinking that he's about to have his way with her. He laid her on her bed and smiled how beautiful she looked unconscious, she may be a pervert bigger than him but he was in love with her she was his pervert. Taking one last look at her he left her room and her house thinking that tomorrow was going to be another day.

The next day

Naruto and Sakura got together at Ichiraku's and none of them mentioned anything that happen yesterday and it was better to leave things like that, he didn't wanted to be punch to the next village. Once they finish their bowls of ramen they left the shop walking the streets holding hands, Sakura sighed remembering that she has a busy day today.

"Naruto-kun I have to go to my shift at the hospital"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we can get together later and about yesterday I…." he didn't finish as Sakura silent his lips with one finger.

"Don't say a thing about yesterday okay I really don't want to talk about it"

"I understand but let me tell you I don't care if you are a pervert Sakura-chan I will always love you no matter what" he gave her his fox grin.

Sakura smile as she kiss him passionately and he accepted the heavenly kiss they broke before apart smiling at him" thank you Naruto-kun I love you very much"

"I'll see you later Sakura-chan" he turn to leave until Sakura smack his ass making him yelp in surprise" hey Sakura-chan what was that for?"

Sakura only giggle as she left him leaving him puzzle he then started walking the streets of the village, while walking for some reason the people passing by were giving him weird looks he didn't know why. He got used to the hateful glares but they weren't glaring at him, the only thing he could do was to ignore them. What he didn't know is that when Sakura slap his ass she put a sticker on him that was written in Kanji in wide letters it said.

PROPERTY OF HARUNO SAKURA

To be continued

Whoa looks like Jiraiya is not the only super pervert around here Sakura is really a bad girl she needs a few spanks bad Sakura you've been a naughty girl, anyway remember to review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Shit happens


	5. SHIT happens

Chapter 5 SHIT happens

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did Naruto and Sakura would've been a couple already.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

Naruto was watching the most amazing sight ever and most arousing, he was looking at his girlfriend Sakura wearing a red string bikini showing her curves and her thighs he couldn't hold his nose bleed she was hot. He felt a certain part of his male anatomy react to her body, he become more arouse when Sakura turn around showing her nice ass because she was wearing a thong he felt like having a heart attack she was extremely sexy. He watched as his pink haired goddess wink at him giving him the most warm and seductive smile she could give him, while the blond was thinking of all the perverted things he wanted to do to her right here and there.

"Naruto-kun…" she said in a seductive tone.

"Yes Sakura-chan" said a very horny Naruto.

"I want you Naruto-kun please take me….make me yours forever" she reach for her top and untie it letting it hit the ground she was now holding her small frame" mmm…..Naruto-kun I'm so wet please take me now don't make me wait any longer"

Naruto didn't needed to be told twice he went to his pink haired goddess and kissed her passionately as she moan as soon as his lips make contact with hers, Naruto made her open her mouth so his tongue and she comply letting their tongues dance. Sakura wrap her arms around his neck while Naruto has let his hormones take over him and squeezed her ass, she moan in delight as her blond boyfriend gave her a quick spanking he follow by giving it another squeeze. Sakura reach for his crotch seeing the large bulge in his pants she massage it earning small groans from Naruto, he wanted to do the same as he reached her crotch and notice how wet she was and just before he was about to take off her bottom.

"Naruto-kun….I hate to disappoint you but this is all a dream WAKE UP IDIOT"

Naruto woke up with a startle he had a large trace of saliva from the corner of his mouth, he rub his eyes and notice that he was in his room he groan at the fact that it was all just a wet dream of his. As he left from the sheets his eyes widened looks like morning wood has attack again, but this time he had a big erection twice as regular it didn't surprise him since he was dreaming about his pink haired girlfriend. He left his bed and went to take a COLD shower, after he was done showering he went to his kitchen and eat a couple of ramen cups he notice he was short out on ramen he was going to buy more later. After he was done he change his pajamas wearing his civilian clothing since he didn't have any available missions today, he left his apartment and head to the streets of the village thinking about his cherry blossom girlfriend.

He blush thinking about his dream (damn that dream felt so real I could swear I could feel Sakura-chan's ass it was amazing, I wonder if she was willing to go all the way with me) he blushed again with a perverted grin resembling Jiraiya's (that would be awesome) he was still blushing remembering when he saw her naked at the hot baths it was an amazing view.

Sakura blush as she was staring at her blond boyfriend just by looking at him she wanted to kiss him already, she noticed something was wrong with him. His blue eyes gaze at her jade orbs they weren't showing any signs of happiness he was depressed, what was wrong with him why would he be so down she was in front of him she was the source of his happiness so why this. She got worry this wasn't like Naruto at all, since she became his girlfriend she promise herself to always make him happy no matter what and that was a promise of the lifetime.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

The blond jinchurikki didn't said a word as he turn his head away from her making her worry more, she went to him and turned him around making sure his eyes were gazing at hers she was very serious" Naruto I mean it what's wrong?"

He try to look away from her but Sakura prevent him from by holding his head with her hands, he didn't have a choice but to gaze into her jade eyes" Sakura-chan I…..nothing's wrong…."

"Bullshit" she spat getting angry" don't you dare lie to me I love you and I'm worry about you so talk"

He sighed in defeat might as well tell her" Sakura-chan…I don't know how to say this but I…..I don't love you"

A shatter sound was heard inside of Sakura it was the sound of her heart breaking into pieces she thought she has heard wrong, she was praying that she heard wrong or maybe this was Naruto's idea of a sick joke" what…did you just say?"

"I don't love you Sakura-chan" he replied with a serious tone.

Tears were now forming at the corners of her eyes she could feel the horrible pain in her heart it hurt worst when Sasuke left her crying on a bench, she gaze at him he was serious he really meant what he just said. She couldn't believe it was true; Naruto has been in love with her since they were little how why now why does she have to experience heartbreak. The tears were now falling from her face, now she was feeling anger rising up, ready to commit bloody murder to the blond in front of her.

"Naruto" she said in a growl" you don't mean that you love me you want me you desire me I'm your fantasy girl you're one and only NO ONE ELSE"

Naruto shook his head" no you're not Sakura in fact you never were there's someone else I love for a long time and I'm willing to leave you just to have that person with me"

Sakura put her hand on her chest feeling her heart being crush by the harsh words of Naruto how could he do this, what hurt her the most was that he didn't call her Sakura-chan like he has always do meaning he didn't saw her as a close friend even as his girlfriend.

"Why….Naruto-kun I know I treated you badly in the past but I was stupid and immature but now I love you very much you have always been there for me believe in me, it's because of you that you have change me into the person that I am today and for that I am eternally grateful to you so why….why would you leave me why would you go to Hinata"

"You're wrong it's not Hinata the one I love" Sakura was surprise by this who else would he love since the Hyuga heiress is the one with the huge crush on him since the academy" the one I love is the person who understood me more than anyone more than you I love him very much"

Sakura wanted to cry so hard until one word made her gasp in shock (what the…did he say HIM) she wanted to make sure she heard wrong" um…Naruto you mean her right?" she was starting to freak out.

"No Sakura I mean him that's right I'm in love with a man"

**(WHAT THE FUCK) **her inner self shouted in complete disbelief.

(You got to be shitting me) she started and by now she was done crying now she knew he was kidding" come on Naruto you are gay oh please that's impossible maybe you hit your head too hard"

Naruto growl" I don't care what you say what I feeling for him is true love I have always being in love with him ever since we first kiss at the academy"

She gasp not believing what she heard (no way it can't be) "Naruto you don't mean that…." She trailed off too shock to believe what she was hearing.

"That's right I'm in love with Sasuke"

"Naruto-kun"

The two turned around and saw Sasuke wearing a couple of jeans and shirtless showing his well define muscles, Sakura felt a nose bleed staring at the Uchiha he was very hot. Naruto blush as he went to his lover they both embrace, while Sakura felt like she was in an episode of the twilight zone and inner Sakura was still saying what the fuck.

"Sasuke-kun" Naruto said in a dreamy state.

"Naruto-kun"

Then the most horrible unthinkable thing happen they kissed, Sakura's jaw hit the ground, she was shock she was seeing Naruto and Sasuke kissing. She remembers when they kiss at the academy it was done by accident, back then she was a Sasuke fan girl and she was traumatize by the sight of it but now she didn't know what to say. The two boys stop their kiss and look back at her; Sasuke had a grin while Naruto was smirking.

"Sakura you're not just annoying but a loser too you lost Naruto and now he's all mine" Sasuke said.

"You were never worthy Sakura" Naruto said.

She was too shock but she manage to shed fresh tears feeling the heartbreak attacking her again, after a couple of minutes she finally reacted to the shocking revelation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

She got up panting while her whole face was cover in sweat, she look around she was in her bedroom she sighed in pure relief (it was all just a dream no it was the most horrible nightmare I have ever had in my entire life, I'd rather be Orochimaru's sex slave then see my Naruto-kun being stolen by that emo Sasuke)

**(But what if he's gay?)**

(What of course Naruto-kun is not a homo it was just a dream)

**(And what if he is and he's in love with that emo)**

Sakura remain calm but she couldn't get the image of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, she got another image when they accidentally kissed back at the academy or maybe it wasn't an accident. She tremble in fear what if they have planed that all along and they wanted everyone to think it was just an accident, they pretended to be disgusted by the kiss when in truth they both could've enjoyed it keeping it a secret that they were in love. She immediately got up and left to take a shower she change into her village clothes, she took a quick breakfast without even saying hi to her mother and left her house in search for a certain blond.

(It's time to get some answers from Naruto and they better be good answers because if they're not)

**(CHA I'll beat him up so much no one will recognize him)**

Naurto was walking the streets in a dreamy state no matter what he do he couldn't forget about his dream, he was thinking about Sakura wearing that red string bikini she looked so hot and good. He blushed he imagine her winking at him giving him the most seductive look ever while blowing him a kiss, a small trace of blood appear on his nose naughty thoughts came to his mind thinking between him and his pink haired girlfriend. He was so caught up in his perverted thinking that he bump into someone, he snap from his fantasy when he saw that he bump into Chouji and Ino. He smile seeing his friends but something was wrong, he has notice that both of them were holding hands but why Ino has immediately broke hold of Chouji making sure that Naruto didn't saw that but it was too late.

"Oh Naruto hi how are you?" Ino ask nervous while Chouji was pretending that he was just hanging out with his teammate.

"Hey Ino hey Chouji how's it going?"

"Were fine we were on our way to have some BBQ" Chouji said sounding convincing when in truth he's right.

Now Naruto wasn't THAT stupid he grin at the two teens" really then why you guys were holding hands?"

They both blush while Ino curse in her mind she wanted to keep this a secret, but now that won't be happening now (damn it not now) "Naruto I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on quit it already I saw you guys holding hands that means you guys are a couple I never thought you guys will get together and…." he didn't finish because Ino cover his mouth.

"Shhh not so loud….okay so Chouji and I have been dating for a couple of days I guess we decided to give it a shot"

"Yeah Ino is a great friend I don't mind having her than just a friend" Chouji said while blushing a little.

"Lucky you Ino" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino punch him on his shoulder" cut it out Naruto don't joke about it"

"I'm not joking I'm being serious you deserve to be happy and Chouji is a great person he will make you happy"

The Yamanaka stood quiet for a moment both blush again while Naruto smile at the new couple, Ino then took Chouji's hand" come on Chouji let's go and remember not to over eat okay?"

"Right no problem"

"Bye Naruto" Ino said as they passed him leaving she turn back to him" oh one more thing Naruto if you tell Sakura I WILL KILL YOU" she glare at him while he tremble at her sudden outburst he gulp while they left.

(I guess even Ino can sometimes get pissed like Sakura-chan better not make her angry I will keep it a secret)

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The blond ninja froze turning pale at the sound of his name being called he recognize the owner of the voice, it was Sakura and she sounded pissed. His eyes widened in terror as he saw her running to him at incredible speed, she quickly grab him by his collar and pin him to the wall tightening her hold on him.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong why are you mad I haven't done anything to make you angry at me"

"Well that depends on the answer you're going to give me, Naruto I'm going to ask you a question and you better give me an honest answer okay" she tightened her hold on him making him unable to breathe.

"O…..okay…..Sa….Sakura-chan….."

Sakura's expression change to a horrified looked" Naruto are you gay?"

"WHAT?" he managed to shout and break her hold because she let him go he was too shocked" what the hell Sakura-chan are you asking me if I'm…." he trailed off he was still too shock to believe what his girlfriend just asked him.

"I'm saying if you're a homo if you like men if you preferred dick over pussy if you're a butt pirate"

"OKAY Sakura-chan I get what you're trying to tell me so cut it out, just what the heck will make you believe that I like men?"

She glare at him" don't change the subject and just answer me already"

"No Sakura-chan I am not gay for crying out loud I love you and only you I always have always will be"

She gaze into his cerulean eyes to see is he was lying but now he was being honest, she sighed in relief feeling all the stress leaving her body, suddenly she glare at him again" you really mean it Naruto you're not gay and you're not in love with Sasuke"

"WHAT" shouted Naruto again in shock" Sakura-chan I AM NOT GAY AND I DON'T LOVE THAT TEME"

"Really?" she said while eyeing him suspiciously" then prove it"

That was all Naruto needed to hear he grin as he grab his pink haired goddess and pulled her closer, giving her the most intense and passionate kiss he has ever given her. Sakura was caught by surprise but she gladly accepted his kiss she felt like she was hit by a powerful jolt of electricity, she open her mouth as soon as she felt Naruto's tongue begging for entrance their tongues were dancing so furiously. She moan in delight dear Kami her blond boyfriend has never kissed her like this before, she felt like melting like she was made of butter the kiss has also done a good job in turning her on a lot. After a couple of minutes they both broke the kiss because they were out of air, he gaze at the pink haired beauty she was breathing hard while her whole face was resembling a cheery he thought that the kiss was better than he had expected.

"Well Sakura-chan do you believe me now that I'm not gay" he said with a smirk.

Sakura gaze at him dreamily while licking her lips (mmm…that was one hell of a kiss Naruto-kun is the best)

**(Oh yeah baby that kiss got me so horny I feel like fucking his brains out) **

(Hold it you pervert I won't to do that to him….yet)

Sakura embrace him tightly" oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry for accusing you of being a homo it's just that I had this terrible nightmare that you rejected me and you went with Sasuke and you guys kiss"

"Whoa hold it that just wrong Sakura-chan ewww gross I would never kiss that teme" Naruto said in disgust.

"But you did kissed him back at the academy"

"AHHHHH Sakura-chan why do you have to remind me of that horrible memory I've been trying to forget about that completely and now that you have mention it the memory it's returning again"

She giggle" sorry about that but don't worry I have the perfect solution" she lean closer to him" whenever you think about that instead of kissing Sasuke replace him with me"

"Yeah that's what I'm going to do Sakura-chan you're lips taste so sweet I love the taste of cherry blossoms in my mouth"

Sakura put her arms around his neck" then have more of my sweet lips"

They kiss again but this time the kiss was soft and slow savoring the moment, after they broke it the smile at each other by now Sakura's anger has completely vanished now she was feeling better and has forgotten about her nightmare.

They broke the kiss and Sakura giggle taking his hand" come on I'll treat you to some ramen"

"Oh you said the magic word Sakura-chan let's go"

The happy couple left heading to Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen Ichiraku's, when they arrive Naruto order his ramen while Teuchi nodded preparing the ramen. Sakura lean her head to his shoulder happily, Ayame giggle while whispering to her father that they make a very cute couple. After a couple of minutes Teuchi was done cooking the ramen and Ayame brought him the bowl, as he picked the chopsticks ready to devour the ramen he was surprise when Sakura snatch them from him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?"

The pink hair kunoichi smile" here I will give you the ramen"

He blushed while giving his fox grin" thanks Sakura-chan"

She pick the chopsticks and started giving the ramen to her blond boyfriend while he eat feeling very happy, this was the first time she has volunteer to give him the ramen he would never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

In a training field

Hinata hit the wood dummies with her gentle fist one after another she needed the training since it's been a while since she has trained; it was also a good way to forget about her problems, ever since she found out that Naruto and Sakura became a couple she hasn't being feeling well. She couldn't help it after all she has been having a crush on the blond since the academy; everybody in the village knew how she felt about him, with exception of Naruto himself because he was too dense to know. She felt heartbroken to have the boy that you admire and like to be taken by his teammate, especially when Sakura has always rejected him whenever he ask her on a date not to mention that she was a formal Sasuke fan girl it made one think how ironic life can be. She thought it was amusing besides being ironic to have the one girl that you like since you were a kid that thought you were annoying and rejected from time to time, to fall for you finally letting go of her old crush realizing it was hopeless for a relationship to happen. She knew very well when Naruto and Sakura became a couple she forever lost the chance to tell him how she feels, she curse from being so shy she had so many chances to tell him and now she was too late she finally erase the thought and concentrated on her training.

Hinata wasn't alone though her teammate Shino was watching her from the distance although Hinata hasn't notice yet because she was concentrating on her training, while trying to forget about the feeling of heartbreak. The Aburame felt sorry for her he could tell that she was experiencing a hard moment; with Naruto and Sakura finally together she lost her one chance to actually tell him how much he meant to her and the possibility to be with him.

"Hey Shino"

Shino saw his other teammate Kiba with Akamaru heading his way" hey what's going on?" he ask seeing Hinata training.

"As you can see Hinata is training" he replied calmly.

"Whoa you know I was expecting that she was going to be down because of Naruto but this, I guess she's not taking that bad"

"You're wrong Kiba" the Aburame replied getting his attention" Hinata is taking this very hard she's trying to forget about this incident by training, it's also way for her to get rid of her depression"

"Oh I see" Kiba said softly" I should it know she will be this heartbroken after finding out that Naruto is together Sakura even if she had the chance to actually tell him, I wished she was more brave and more confident I mean it's always the same whenever she sees Naruto she blushes and faints that wasn't going to help her win him over"

"Kiba were Hinata's teammates and friends we are suppose to tell her positive things not the other way around" Shino said in a scolding tone.

"Hey don't get mad with me I didn't mean it like that of course I want to be positive with her she's my friend too maybe we could find a way to cheer her up"

"I'm already a step ahead of you, there's a place in Konoha called the sunset café in fact we went there with Kurenai sensei before"

"Hey yeah I remember that place the snacks they serve in that place are delicious I remember I ate like six pieces of cheesecake that was truly the best cheesecake I have ever taste it, so I'm guessing well invite Hinata there right?"

"Yes Hinata needs time and space to try and forget about the pain of losing Naruto and this is a better way for her to start forgetting and moving on"

"All right with you what about you boy?"

Akamaru bark as a sign of agreement while Kiba smirk" all right then let's do it"

"Here she comes" Shino said seeing that Hinata has finished with the training and was walking towards them.

"Oh Kiba-kun Shino-kun were you two here since I started?"

"Nah we just got here, so how are you feeling?"

"I guess I'm fine" she replied quietly while on the inside she was obviously lying.

Kiba sweat dropped while Shino thought he was an idiot of course she wasn't feeling all right talk about asking stupid questions.

"Hinata how about we go later to the sunset cafe?" Shino said.

"Yeah I bet you're dying to eat one of their cinnamon rolls don't you" Kiba said with a smirk.

The Hyuga heiress smile" I guess it has been a while since we have go there and I miss the cinnamon rolls"

"The three of us go since I doubt Kurenai sensei will go with us" Shino said.

"Yeah she must be with Asuma sensei"

"Okay then I'll see you guys later" Hinata said as she left the training field.

"Well so far so good I hope she can move on Shino and forget about Naruto"

Shino nodded as she saw her leaving the field (she will move on if her heart is heal once again and I know what to do my plan will work)

At the Yamanaka flower shop

Ino has finished attending another customer happy that she was able to help the customer buying the perfect set of flowers; a happy customer equals a happy Ino right now she wanted to be with Chouji she really missed him. She sighed happily who would've thought that she would be head over heels for the Akimichi, she really like him a lot and she couldn't wait to go another date with him. She started humming a friendly tune as she clean the shelf where the cash register was with a piece of cloth, she immediately stop her cleaning when she heard a giggle. She turned pale when she saw her best friend Sakura looking at her with a big smirk on her face, for a moment she got scare she didn't use her clan's jutsu to read minds judging from her expression but she decided to ignore it.

"Sakura hi what brings you here interested in buying any flowers for Naruto" she chuckle at the last part.

Sakura raise an eyebrow" Ino why would I buy flowers for Naruto what will he do with them, besides he would prefer a million times ramen over flowers any day"

The Yamanaka giggle" yeah you're right about that so why are you here?"

"Oh I just came to visit my best friend you sure seem to be very happy why is that" Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino try to remain calm and not freak out there was no way she was going to say to her that she was secretly dating Chouji, if Sakura finds out she will haunt her for the rest of her life and she will never hear the end of it.

She smiled hiding her fear" Sakura I don't know what you're talking about"

"Really are you sure because I have this feeling that you're hiding something from me, how about I try to guess your big secret" this time the pink hair kunoichi gave a devilish grin.

Ino clench her fists while feeling her anger rise" he told you, Naruto told you didn't he?"

Sakura gave the biggest smile ever while giving her the cute puppy eyes" that you're secretly dating Chouji yup"

"AH I'LL KILL HIM FOR OPENING HIS BIG FAT MOUTH"

"Sorry Ino pig but the only person allow to beat the crap out of Naruto is me"

"Fine but can you beat him up for me?"

"Why would I do that I'm enjoying this moment I never thought you would like Chouji like that"

Ino growl" listen forehead you better not be thinking in taking the roll of queen of gossip because that's my job"

"I guess it will be fine to tell the entire village that Yamanaka Ino is dating Akimichi Chouji, after all I'm sure you didn't spread the word about Naruto and me getting together"

Ino sweat dropped" okay so maybe I did started telling everyone that you and Naruto became a couple but hey they suspected you guys were going to get together I mean it was pretty obvious because you two were always hanging out but anyway did Naruto voluntarily told you about me and Chouji"

"No he didn't wanted to tell me a word but I could tell that he was hiding something"

"And?" ask the bleach blond who obviously wanted to know.

She blushed while giggling" I have my ways of making him talk"

Ino made a fake cough" you gave him a blow job"

"WHAT HELL NO" shouted the enrage Sakura whose face was red like a tomato from embarrassment while her inner self was giggling perverted with a nose bleed.

**(Not yet though but soon)**

"Look forehead if you came here to gloat at me then forget it I'm not going to stand it so there's the door use it" she pointed to the door there was no way she was going to be tease because she was going out with Chouji.

"Oh come on Ino I didn't came here to gloat I just wanted to talk to you, I just find it so ironic" the rosette said with a smile.

"Ironic about what"

"You were the one who was always saying that women like buff men and not men who are consider fat and now look at you going out with Chouji now you know why it's ironic?"

The platinum blond blush a little she then remember how she used to be and think" I am not perfect Sakura none of us were, we used to be childish and immature I was blind always saying that what's important is how you look don't get me wrong I still worry about my figure though and you were blind because you kept on rejecting the one person who truly love you while giving your attention to someone who didn't even acknowledge you"

Sakura started thinking about the past about her team back when they were team seven, all the times she has rejected Naruto and the horrible memory when Sasuke left her on a bench, she erase all the painful thoughts turning her attention back to her best friend" well Ino that was all in the past now I have change I love Naruto-kun very much and now you have Chouji" she smirk while the bleach blond blush a little.

"All right forehead why did you come here and you better tell me the truth"

"Well I was thinking since we both now have boyfriends why don't we have a double date"

"A double date?" the Yamanaka asked with a suspicious look" what are you planning to do Sakura?"

"Oh for crying out loud Ino I'm not planning anything that would humiliate you I'm not like that so stop looking at me like I was your worst enemy, I just want to have a double date with my best friend that's all" she said annoyed.

Ino sighed while giving a smile" fine I guess it won't hurt to have a double date with you and besides Chouji and Naruto get along well so I won't argue about it, however if you plan on doing something to humiliate me in front of everyone that I'm dating Chouji you are going to get it are we clear"

"I understand that you don't want people to find out about you and Chouji but sooner or later they are going to find out you shouldn't be feeling ashamed because you're dating Chouji it's the other way around, you should be proud of yourself because you have someone who cares about you and not a complete ignorant dickhead" she frown thinking of a certain emo.

Ino was shock" whoa forehead that was deep you really have change and to think it seems like yesterday that you were a Sasuke fan girl"

"Well Ino pig you were his fan girl too but now I'm Naruto-kun's fan girl and I will always will be" she blushed thinking about her blond knucklehead boyfriend.

"You really are proud of being his girlfriend don't you, I wonder how Hinata is feeling she must be devastated but then again she had her chance to claim Naruto for her own so it's her fault"

Sakura stood quiet thinking about the Hyuga heiress she knew very well that she has had a crush on Naruto since they started at the academy, of course she could never tell him how she feels because of her shy nature and insecurity making not to mention that Naruto is too dense to even notice and finally there he was his eternal love for her these odds were strong enough to crushed Hinata's chances to conquer the blond. She knew how much the pain of heartbreak hurts since she was rejected by a certain Uchiha, she was familiar with the pain and she understands how hurt she must be feeling right about now.

"Hey forehead hey Sakura snap out of it" Ino said while shaking her.

"What?" she asked snapping from her thinking.

"You just space out there what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I was just thinking about Hinata I think she needs some space until she can forget about Naruto and move on"

"That's not going to be easy we both know how much she likes Naruto she may never move on"

"I don't like being cold but she has to realize that winning Naruto's heart is hopeless especially when he doesn't has a clue that she likes him, whether she likes it or not she has to move on"

Ino notice the depressed tone in her best friend it was pretty clear that she wasn't happy; she must be thinking it's her fault that Hinata will never have Naruto because she has claim him first before her, Sakura smile at her trying to forget about the pain of guilt.

"Anyway about our double date how about we go to the same bbq restaurant your team usually goes"

"Oh that's Yakiniku's it's Chouji's favorite place we always go there to celebrate whenever we succeed on a mission Asuma sensei always ends up broke because of Chouji"

"Good so how about two hours from now don't wear anything fancy it's just going to be a regular double date"

"Okay I'll see you and Naruto there"

"Good then I'll see you there" Sakura walk off heading to the exit.

"Hey Sakura"

The pink haired kunoichi look back at Ino who had a big grin on her face" have you and Naruto done it yet?"

Ino's comment made Sakura's face to blush completely she growl leaving the shop mumbling stupid pig while the bleach blond was laughing hard, it was always fun to tease her.

Later at the sunset café

Kiba arrived at the café with Akamaru he was happy arriving at the café since it has become one of their spots to hang out when they had the day off from missions; this was a good start to help his teammate Hinata to forget about Naruto and move on, he sighed he knew how much Hinata likes Naruto and for her to let him go was going to be a hard task. But making the choice in forgetting about the blond was completely up to hers alone and there was nothing he could do, the only thing he could is to help her in every way he can as his friend and teammate. Whether he chooses to let him go or not he didn't care what would be her decision he was going to help her along with Shino, he saw Hinata standing in front of the café she was obviously waiting for her teammates.

"Yo Hinata"

"Kiba-kun you're here"

"Yeah looks like you got here first"

She nodded" I guess I want to have one of those cinnamon rolls it's been a while since I last ate one"

Kiba nodded as he notice that there was one member missing" looks like Shino hasn't arrive yet"

"That's strange Shino-kun would never come late" Hinata said getting worry.

"Maybe something come up or maybe he's running an errand for his dad maybe he'll come later come on let's go inside"

Hinata nodded as Kiba open the door for her like a gentlemen before he turn to see Akamaru whining" sorry boy but you know the rules no pets allowed in the café"

The large dog whine again before sitting and began to wait for his master until he leaves the café.

At Yakiniku's BBQ restaurant

Naruto Sakura Ino and Chouji were in one of the grill tables enjoying the BBQ pork, it was Chouji who was enjoying the pork more than the rest. So far the double date was going smoothly they were pretty much enjoying it; they started talking about missions the village in general and the past, however they were cautious when mentioning about the past making sure they didn't brought the topic of Sasuke and how Sakura used to treat Naruto but everything else was fine.

"Wow this pork is very good" Naruto said while taking another bite.

"Of course it is Yakiniku is the best BBQ restaurant in Konoha and in the five countries" Chouji said while eating two pieces of pork.

"Chouji that's enough you have reached your eating limit" Ino said in a strict tone.

"What already but Ino I….."

Ino caught him off" no buts Akimichi you are not eating anymore and that's final"

Chouji sighed" yes Ino"

Naruto and Sakura were shock at this looking at the grill there was still enough pork to eat and usually it was Chouji the one who would eat it, but now it seems he wasn't going to be eating it.

(Whoa Ino is sure being strict with Chouji's eating habits) Naruto thought.

(Looks like Ino is in complete control of Chouji it doesn't surprise me one bit) Sakura thought with a smirk.

Naruto saw that Chouji was disappointed obviously he wanted to eat more he still hasn't gotten use to stop eating when he has satisfied his hunger and his hunger is big enough to eat an entire house" hey Chouji are you sure you don't want to eat anymore there's plenty enough pork here and I don't think I will be able to eat all of this"

Chouji smile he was about to dig in but he thought twice when he gaze at the look his girlfriend was giving him, it clearly read eat another bite and you're fat ass will be in big trouble.

He gulped putting his chopsticks away" it's all right Naruto I don't feel like eating but thanks for the offer"

Ino smiled while giving him a peek on his cheek and he blushed" that's a good boy Chouji I'm worry about your health and I don't want you turning in a king size balloon"

(Bullshit) Naruto thought with a sweat dropped not believing what Chouji told him it was Chouji after all and he could eat ten times the amount of pork in the grill.

"Oh you guys make such a cute couple; you know Ino I actually made a bet with Tsunade-sama"

Ino raised an eyebrow not liking what she just heard" a bet what kind of bet?"

"Well I bet that you were going to end up with Chouji and Tsunade-sama said that you were going to end up with Shikamaru so I won the bet" Sakura said while giving the victory sing.

Ino frown while Naruto and Chouji sweat dropped" I don't believe you, you actually bet that I was going to end up with one of my teammates how could you do that?"

"Hey it was Tsunade-sama the one who brought it up so I accepted her offer I had nothing to lose after all its Tsunade-sama after all she's the worst when it comes to gambling"

"Yeah that's granny for you she's not the legendary sucker for nothing" Naruto said.

Sakura giggle at her boyfriend's comment she got up from her seat" I'm going to use the restroom if you excuse me" before leaving the table she gave a wink to Ino.

Ino smirk in her mind she knew what was going to happen, before coming to the restaurant Sakura has told her about what she has in store for Naruto she giggle thinking what kind of expression the blond ninja will have when the trap is set on him.

(I'm going to enjoy this I feel sorry for Naruto)

Sakura enter the rest room she look in every direction making sure there wasn't anyone in the room, once it was clear it was time to begin her operation.

(Time to play a prank on Naruto-kun he won't get angry with me) she giggle while making a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu"

A perfect Sakura clone appeared she was very thankful that Tsunade allow her to look at the forbidden scroll of sealing because she was her student, she let her learn the shadow clone jutsu although she couldn't make a lot of clones like Naruto usually does because of his huge amount of chakra.

"Okay you know what to do" the real Sakura said while the clone nodded.

"Right" she made a hand seal" transform"

After the cloud of smoke vanished Hinata was standing in the Sakura's clone place, the real Sakura giggle (I'm going to enjoy pushing Naruto-kun's buttons)

The fake Hinata left the rest room while Sakura decided to stay following her plan.

Ino gave an evil grin as soon as she saw Hinata heading their way (oh boy here we go)

Hinata clear her throat before speaking playing her role as the Hyuga heiress" N….Na…Naruto-kun….h…how…are…you?"

Naruto gaze at the Hyuga heiress with a smile" oh hi Hinata"

Hinata started doing her usually thing whenever the blond was present she twiddled her finger s with a blush on her cheeks" Na….Naruto-kun I….I….I…..the….there's something I want…..to tell you…."

"What is it?" he ask not having a clue what she wanted to tell him while Chouji was looking at the delicious pork in the grill wanting to eat every single piece, as for Ino she was trying to hold her laughter.

(Sakura is really mean to do this to Naruto but it's so freaking hilarious)

"Naruto-kun I….." the shy Hinata said her face started turning red from embarrassment " I want to tell you….that…..y…you're very special to me"

Naruto was taken by surprise by her comment but he smile" thanks Hinata you're a great friend too"

(Still as dense as ever I see) Ino thought while rolling her eyes.

"Naruto-kun….I….want to show you….how special you are to me……"

Naruto didn't know what she was talking about that is until he saw that Hinata has brought his face close to hers, he blushed from the contact and Hinata did the unthinkable she kissed him on his lips. Naruto was shock he couldn't believe this was happening, Hinata was kissing him maybe he was dreaming or maybe he was seeing things. His head was saying what the fuck what the heck just happened, he finally felt the pair of lips that were kissing his lips oh shit it was real Hinata was kissing him and he has no idea how the heck did it happen. Chouji's jaw hit the ground watching the scene while Ino was trying to hold her laughter it wasn't long before tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, the scene before her was just too hilarious and it was going to get better all right.

(Please Kami make a miracle don't let Sakura-chan see this or I'm a dead man) he thought in pure horror knowing very well if his pink haired girlfriend saw this she was going to be extremely pissed.

Hinata broke the kiss while licking her lips and Naruto was still to shocked to say a word, suddenly he had a terrible feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he turn around and saw Sakura looking at him very pissed, he tremble it seems she saw the kiss and she looks like she was ready to kill him.

(Kami must really hate me)

"Sakura-chan I can explain I didn't kiss her she kissed me I…..I….." he has freak out ready to shit in his pants he was really scare.

Hinata left the table not wanting to be part of this, as soon as she left the restaurant she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura who was obviously pretending to be angry because this was what the prank was all about, to see his expression after Hinata kissed him so she could be present to see it, she giggle seeing her boyfriend all scare she couldn't help it she is very scary when she gets angry.

"Naruto looks like you're going to get it now" Ino said she couldn't hold it any longer she burst out laughing hard while Chouji was completely clueless why his girlfriend was laughing.

Sakura went to him while the poor Naruto was pale not knowing what to say, it didn't matter what he said Sakura has saw him when Hinata kissed him and now he was going to die.

Sakura crack her knuckles ready to pound him" Naruto how could you do this to me I am going to beat the living hell out of you"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he got on his knees in front of his girlfriend" please Sakura-chan I'm begging you please don't kill me I didn't kiss her she kissed me I was caught in surprise don't get mad at me" he thought that his words fell on deaf ears seeing that Sakura was ready to punch him at any time.

Just before Sakura even thought of launching her fist at him it finally happened, she couldn't hold her laughter any longer she burst out the same way Ino did and now she has joined her best friend in the laughter. Naruto along with Chouji had the expression that clearly said what the fuck?, one minute Sakura was ready to kill her boyfriend and now she was laughing like a maniac just what the hell was going on. Sakura was trying to calm herself down from laughing hard she started drying her years because of the laughter, she gaze at Ino and she was in the same boat she felt like she was about to die of laughter.

"Sakura-chan" ask a completely confuse Naruto" what's going on why are you laughing?"

Sakura smile as she help her blond boyfriend to get up from being on his knees" Naruto-kun I'm sorry for doing this to you but I….." she laugh a little" I needed to do this you look so scare I could've swear you were about to have a heart attack"

"What are you talking about I don't understand what you're trying to say" he said still confuse.

"Okay Naruto-kun the truth is..... Hinata didn't kissed you I used a shadow clone to transform into Hinata and made you kissed her it was just a joke you should've seen your face it was priceless"

Chouji was the first to react" that's….that's terrible Sakura you scare him just so you could see his reaction and laugh that's really mean"

"Oh come on Chouji it was just a joke" Sakura said.

"Yeah Chouji it was nothing serious" Ino said to her boyfriend.

"So Naruto-kun I….." Sakura trailed off as soon as she saw the blonds expression he look very hurt she got worry and hope that she didn't upset him" Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto growl" If I'm okay no Sakura-chan I am not okay I can't believe you would do this to me, I was really scare I felt so hurt because I felt like I have really betray you because Hinata kissed me I felt like crying when I saw how angry you were"

"Naruto-kun I wasn't angry I was just acting it was just a joke"

"I understand Sakura-chan" he said returning to his usual cheery self he then grin evilly it was time for revenge" that was a great prank you pulled on me Sakura-chan did you thought about it using your big brain inside your HUGE FOREHEAD"

A couple of veins pop in the cherry blossoms forehead anger rising in her system" what did you just say?"

"You heard me you have a huge forehead it must be so heavy how can you even walk straight" he smirk seeing his insult having an effect on his pink haired girlfriend.

"Narruto you should know better than anyone that I hate when someone messes with my forehead so I'm warning you don't say another word because I will regret doing what I will do to you so shut up"

"I am not going to shut up it's the truth your forehead is so big I can write the words HELLO MY NAME IS HARUNO SAKURA TAKE A LONG LOOK AT MY GIGANTIC FOREHEAD"

By now Ino was done laughing and now she was nervous Sakura was angry for real now and she already knows the consequences will be fatal, Chouji was in the same boat he knew things are about to get ugly. The people in the restaurant were now looking at them they have already caused a scene in the place, however there were those who already knew about the couple were expecting that they were going to beat the living hell of each other finishing it up with a passionate kiss.

"YOU ARE DEAD NARUTO"

"HA PAY BACK'S A BITCH"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH"

"I DIDN'T"

"I WILL BEAT YOU UP NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU"

"JUST BRING IT PINKY"

"OH I WILL BRING IT ALL RIGHT BLONDIE"

Sakura punched him sending him outside of the restaurant she charged at him launching a kick, he counter with a punch of his own hitting her face. She punch him he punches her and they keep punching each other until they collapse on the ground, Ino and Chouji left the restaurant worry about them.

"Oh no we have to help them" Chouji said he was about to go to them but Ino stop" Ino what are you doing?"

"We are leaving"

"What but we can't leave them like this they will kill each other"

"Trust me Chouji they'll be fine that's how they express their love for one another"

Chouji didn't believe her until he look back at them and he gasp, Naruto and Sakura were no longer fighting but kissing passionately like nothing has happened he couldn't believe it what he was seeing" what the fuck?"

"See I told you they are fine"

"That's how they express their love fighting then kissing that's not right it's not healthy"

"I know it's pretty fucked up"

The two left while Naruto and Sakura continued their passionate kiss not giving a damn about the people that were passing by, some of them were giving them looks that said get a room but a lot of them were thinking the exact same thing.

(Great the fucked up couple are at it again teenagers)

At the sunset café

Kiba and Hinata were sitting on a table they have been talking and laughing like good friends do, Hinata ate three cinnamon rolls while Kiba ate four slices of cheesecake even if it had a lot of calories he couldn't resist temptation. They have been enjoying the day at the café but there was one thing that was bothering them, their teammate Shino still hasn't show up and eventually they both got worry for him after all it wasn't like him to be the kind of person to arrive late.

(Where the hell is Shino it's been two hours he has never been late in his entire life) Kiba thought sounding cranky but he was really worried for his friend.

"Thank you very much for inviting me here Kiba-kun I really missed the cinnamon rolls of this place" Hinata said with a smile she was feeling a lot better after coming to the café.

"Actually the idea of coming here was Shino's which he still hasn't come yet"

"I guess Shino-kun won't be able to come I hope he's all right"

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure Shino had a good reason for not coming like I said earlier maybe he's running an errand for his dad" he smile a little trying not to get to worry (I hope)

"I guess you're right I mean Shino-kun has never been late before"

"Exactly you know Shino we both know him too well"

The Hyuga heiress nodded" Kiba-kun thank you for coming here with me I really needed to get my mind off of things" (I feel much better now at least this help me forget about Naruto-kun only a little)

"Hey what are friends for I'm glad I was able to help you even if Shino is the one who you should be giving all the credit to?"

"I will thank him too when I see him again"

"So Hinata are you ready to leave because if I stay here much longer I will eat more cheesecakes and then I will end up looking like Chouji" he smirk a little while Hinata giggle at his comment.

"Yeah let's go"

Kiba left the money on the table and they left the table, when they left the café they were greeted by the happy Akamaru Kiba smirk knowing that his dog friend was dying of boredom for being outside for too long.

"I'm going to see Shino I want to find out why he didn't come" Kiba said.

"I would like to go with you too Kiba-kun but I promise Neji I was going to spar with him"

"Okay then I will see you later Hinata bye" he then left with Akamaru while Hinata wave him goodbye.

Hinata smile seeing his teammate leaving (I'm so lucky to have a friend like Kiba-kun he always worry about his friends like…..Naruto-kun) she blush a little but try to erase the memory of the blond.

A few blocks away

A very grumpy Naruto was walking while thinking about the prank his girlfriend did to him, sure he ended up beating her follow by kissing her senselessly but he was not happy at the prank she pulled on him. He was really scared seeing that Hinata kissed him and worst of all, Sakura saw them seeing how angry she looked to find out that it was all a joke really upset him a lot. Now the only thing he was thinking is trying to figure a plan to get even with her, there was no chance in hell that he was going to let this go just like that he chuckle thinking of all the possible pranks he could pulled on her after back at the academy he was the number one prankster in the village. That's when he saw Hinata heading his way, he was going to freak out remembering when Sakura pulled the prank of him and the fake Hinata kissed him. He then grin thinking that his pink haired girlfriend decided to pull the same prank on him twice well he was going to show her all right.

(So Sakura-chan thinks she can fool Uzumaki Naruto a second time well she has another thing coming I'm going to show her not to underestimate me)

Hinata gasp as soon as she saw her blond crush Naruto just a few feet away, and here she was trying to forget about him trying to forget the fact that he has being taken from her by Sakura she felt the depression hitting her again. Even if she was depressed she couldn't help but smile she has always felt happy whenever she sees the blond, it has become like a natural instinct to be happy the moment she sees him. She felt herself blush and her shy nature hit her full, she started twiddling her fingers it was a custom that she was nervous and a symptom of her crush for him. The only thing she could do is smile at him happy to see him, while trying to forget that he has a girlfriend and pretending that she was his girlfriend yes it was sure nice to dream.

Naruto decided to play along for now until he makes his move" oh hi Hinata"

The Hyuga heiress blushed" h…..he….hello…N…Naruto-kun" she stuttered as usual.

"How you doing?" he ask while walking closer to her and her blush grew larger because of his course of action.

"I'm….d…doing…fi…fine Naruto-kun…."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was dying to have his revenge on his girlfriend he growl at her" HA what kind of idiot do you take me for do you seriously believe I will fall for the same trick twice no way"

Hinata was very confuse" N….Naruto-kun…what..ar…are you….talking about?"

"You can drop the act now Sakura-chan I already know it's you I won't fall for you prank again" he then launch a punch at her.

(What Sakura-san?) She was more confused now.

WHAM

Poor Hinata was send flying as she hit the ground hard while Naruto yell hell yeah (AN people this is NOT a Hinata bashing story I will never EVER do that to her I adore her as much as I adore Sakura)

Naruto dusted his hands" that takes care of that it goes to show you I'm not as stupid as you think I am"

"Naruto there you are"

Naruto smirk he turn around to see Sakura running to him" well well Sakura-chan so you show up I hate to break it to you but your prank fail I wasn't going to fall for you trick twice"

"What are you talking about?" she ask confuse that's when he saw Hinata's unconscious body behind him she gasp" oh my……Naruto what have you done?"

"I stop your little prank from succeeding that's what I did" he said proudly.

Sakura growl" you stupid jackass do you realized what you just did?"

"I hit your shadow clone that transform into Hinata you thought you could trick me again well the jokes on you Sakura-chan"

Sakura hold her anger holding the urge to hit her stupid boyfriend" Naruto use your head don't you think if she was really a shadow clone she would have disappeared the moment you hit her"

The realization finally hit him as his blue eyes widened in shock he gaze at the body and she was still laying there on the ground, he gulp" oh no don't tell me I……"

"Yes Naruto you just hit the real Hinata congratulations if she actually ends up hating you for this I'm going to take her to the hospital since I'm going there because of my shift" she pick up Hinata's body carrying her on her shoulder.

Naruto felt like a complete idiot" then why are you here?"

"I came here to tell you that Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office"

"Oh I guess I should go there"

"Oh and Naruto"

"Yeah"

WHAM

Sakura punch him sending him a few feet away hitting a wall" CHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AN IDIOT"

She then left taking the injure Hinata to the hospital, Naruto was seeing stars too dizzy to even get up.

(I really had that coming damn it……I guess it's true what they say….shit happens)

To be continued

Yay another chapter done I'm sorry if I haven't been updating this story more frequently but I've been slowly gathering my ideas to how the story is going to move on, also in the next chapter look forward to a lemon that's right so be warn young audience not to read the next chapter. They are a few things I like for you people to know about this chapter. First I find the thought of Naruto being gay very disturbing he is not gay he likes women a lot, saying that Naruto is gay is the same thing as saying that Jiraiya is gay. Second like I mention before this story is not a Hinata bashing story I will never do that to her so I apologize to all the Hinata fans out there, don't worry she will find happiness I want to make things go slow between her and Kiba to make it more realistic. Finally please review and farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: That time of the month


	6. That time of the month

Chapter 6 That time of the month

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this funny story, nah just kidding I love writing stories.

**Authors Notes: WARNING this chapter contains a lemon scene I mention it in the last chapter, so please if they are still any minor readers reading this story I suggest you leave NOW you shouldn't be reading this story in the first place its rated M (it stands for mature readers only). However if you are older feel free to read and I hope you enjoy the lemon and the chapter. **

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

Hokage's office

Naruto enter the office only to find Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi and Tsunade sitting on her desk, he was called because she wanted to see him. He was a little grumpy because he wanted to ask his pink haired girlfriend out, he could never get tire of going out with he loves her too much. He sighed dreamily thinking of Sakura she was a goddess in his eyes, he already wanted to have another nice make out session with her and maybe this time she might let him touch her boobs even if they were small he didn't care he wants to touch them. Tsunade and the genins were sweat dropping; the blond ninja was in a daze with some blood on his nose, the genins thought he was having perverted thoughts the same with the female Hokage.

"There you are Naruto"

The blond finally broke from his fantasy in touching Sakura's breasts" oh granny hey you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do, I have a mission for you"

"All right I'm ready as always what the mission is?"

"You will be in charge of team Ebisu I need you to guide them in the mission"

Naruto was shock" you mean you're actually putting me in charge of a genin team but don't I have to be a chunin or a jounin to be put in charge of a genin team"

"Well usually yes but I know you won't have any trouble with this mission I trust you Ebisu can't take command of his team because I gave him his own mission"

"Do you hear that boss you're our team captain isn't that cool" Konohamaru said.

"Let's do our best Naruto boss" Udon said.

"I know you will lead us to success" Moegi said.

Naruto had tears in his eyes" granny I promise you I will lead this team's mission to success"

"Glad to hear it now to your mission is a D rank mission"

"WHAT" Naruto shouted in shock" what do you mean we get a D rank mission I was expecting something more challenging like a C rank or maybe B rank mission but a D rank come on granny I'm not the same weakling I used to be"

"QUIET BRAT" Tsunade shouted annoyed" if I say you have a D rank mission then you have a D rank mission I'm the Hokage here and you have to obey me are we clear?"

"Yes granny" Naruto mumble he was still feeling upset because he wanted a higher rank mission.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon were a little nervous at the mission, they knew that it was going to be another easy mission but the question what kind of mission they will get.

(Another D rank mission I hope it's not the one I'm thinking) Konohamaru thought.

(Anything but THAT mission) Moegi thought.

(Please not that mission) Udon thought.

Tsunade looked at the team with a smile" your mission is to retrieve the cat of the fire lords wife Tora"

Their reaction was very obvious.

"WHAT NOT THAT MISSION AGAIN" they shouted in unison.

"Why do we have to retrieve that cat again we have done it over five times I am tire of doing the same lame mission" Konohamaru said not happy with the mission.

"Yeah granny I can still feel the pain I received from that devil cat when I caught it" Naruto said remembering when he got the mission to capture Tora.

"Even if we manage to catcher it it's going to keep running away from the owner" Udon said.

"Granny I won't take this mission give us a higher rank mission" Naruto said.

Moegi was going to say something until she saw the glare Tsunade was giving to the blond, the whole genin team turn pale while Naruto was still looking calm.

"Naruto if you don't take this mission I will make sure you don't eat another bowl of ramen and you won't see Sakura again either" Tsunade said with a glare.

Naruto turned pale hearing that (no ramen and no Sakura-chan that's the worst punishment I could receive) he gulp while nodding" all right granny I will take the mission"

Tsunade smile" good now Tora was last seen in the forest northeast of the village good luck"

The three genin were not happy that they were going to retrieve that cat from hell again while Naruto wasn't complaining, in his mind was pissed to be chasing Tora he remembers that the cat scratch his entire face the last time he caught it.

"All right let's go we have a cat to capture" Naruto said.

They left the office while Tsunade chuckle (Ebisu you owe me big time for giving you that easy mission instead of going to retrieve Tora with your team, you didn't wanted to capture the cat again because it scratched your balls the last time)

Near the Aburame residence

Kiba and Akamaru were heading to Shino's house, he got worry for his teammate that he didn't showed up at the café with Hinata making him question why he didn't come when he was the one that suggested the idea to come to the café in order to help Hinata get over her crush on Naruto. Not that he was upset or anything, he actually enjoyed spending time with the Hyuga heiress at the café he hoped that nothing has happened to his other teammate. As he reach the Aburame household he saw his teammate leaving the house, he was surprise to see that Shino has packed his gear into a large backpack it looks like his leaving the village.

"Hey Shino where are you going?"

"Kiba I wasn't expecting to see you here, I apologize but I'm leaving the village on a mission my father and I are going to hunt for some rare species of insects"

"Oh really will you be out of the village for long?"

"Where I'm going it's far from Konoha I don't think I won't be returning for weeks"

Kiba gasp" what weeks as in more than one, boy this mission to hunt for insects with your dad must be that important"

"Yes depending on the insects that we acquire we'll be raising them along their colony, they will become potential insects to use in the Aburame clan"

Kiba nooded in understanding, Shino has always being the most dedicated person in the village he was the one who always play it calm and cool and a good thinker. Akamaru bark at him snapping him from his thinking, but he realize that his dog had a point telling him the reason why he wanted to see Shino.

"Hey Shino what happened at the café you didn't show up Hinata and I were worry that you didn't show"

"I apologize for that Kiba but I was packing my things for the mission, besides it was better if you and Hinata went to spend the day in the café"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at his comment (what it was better if Hinata and I went to the café, what is going on why is he saying that? It would've been better if the three of us went together so why….) "hey Shino you okay?"

"I'm fine Kiba why you ask?" Shino replied in his usual calm tone.

"For a moment I thought you sounded glad that Hinata and I went to the café without you what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I think it was nice that you and Hinata decided to go together" Shino said not putting emphasis on the last part.

"What are you taking about you were the one who suggested that we should go to the café"

Akamaru started barking at the Aburame as a sign that something was fishy around here, Kiba couldn't agree more with his dog" all right Shino what is wrong you're glad that me and Hinata went to the café without you why and don't lie to me that's very unlikely of you"

This was one of the days that Shino was glad to have his face cover completely because if he wasn't Kiba could see him sweating from feeling nervous, sure because of his new wardrobe people like Naruto didn't even recognize him it only hurt his feelings. He coughed while the Inuzuka along with Akamaru expecting to hear a good excuse, he didn't have a choice but to tell him the truth lying wasn't his style after all.

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" ask the concern Kiba.

"Nothing is wrong with me but I have to admit that you and Hinata look good together"

Kiba raised another eyebrow why would he say that, then it finally hit him it made perfect sense why he would made him and Hinata go to the café and he wouldn't come on purpose.

"S….Shino I don't believe it….you….you are trying to hook me up with Hinata why?" he was shocked but not so shock the Aburame caught him by surprise him he wasn't expecting this of all things.

Shino adjusted his glasses" Kiba Hinata is passing through a tough time to see her long time crush finally be taken by the person who used to mistreat him and used to admire someone else, she's heartbroken and depressed and I believe she needs some space to finally get over him and move on"

"And you think that hooking me up with her will make her feel a lot better" he said with a sweat dropped on the back of his head along with Akamaru.

"Yes if she has a boyfriend she will eventually let go of Naruto, if you care about Hinata a lot you will give her that chance"

Kiba didn't know what to say to his teammate's plan he only sighed" Shino I appreciate that you're worry about Hinata you were always the kind of person to worry about the team's unity, but you can't do that I don't like Hinata that way"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"That yes didn't sound so convincing"

"N…no I don't like Hinata like that"

"Kiba you hesitated a little what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I don't like Hinata like that, look I admit that she's nice and pretty but I only like her as a friend nothing more"

"Are you sure Kiba?"

"YES I'M SURE" Kiba shouted annoyed" look Shino I can't like Hinata because she likes Naruto I don't stand a chance"

"If you only like Hinata as a friend then why do you have to say that you don't stand a chance to have her, you said it in a way that you want to have her but you can't because she likes Naruto"

Kiba's mouth was wide open as his whole face flush at Shino's way with words" Shino I DON'T like Hinata like THAT she's my friend nothing more I won't have her as my girlfriend because she's crazy about Naruto"

"If that's the case then you should've said that in the first place, now I am for certain that you like Hinata more than a friend in secrecy"

Kiba's face flushed again with pure embarrassment he couldn't believe it, he felt his heart beating rapidly why was he feeling like this was he sick or something?. He looked at Akamaru and the large dog was looking at him with curiosity, he growl looks like his own dog was starting to think that he secretly like the Hyuga heiress at he secretly desire her. He shook his head erasing any incoming images; he didn't want to think about a thing, especially his navy blue hair teammate.

"Shino you're thinking the wrong thing it's not like that I only like Hinata as a friend" he said calming down hoping that will be enough to convince the Aburame.

"You're in denial about your feelings for Hinata I understand you never had a clue that you will actually like her in that way, however don't take too long to realize how much you want her believe it or not she needs you more than you could imagine"

Kiba slap his forehead while Akamaru bark in agreement with Shino" Shino I only like her as a friend I have no interest in having her as my girlfriend she's my friend and I care about her as a FRIEND get it now?"

The Aburame didn't have a choice; his teammate was too much in denial to admit that he wants Hinata more than a friend, so he finally gave up for now" very well Kiba is that what you want then I won't go against your decision, however as Hinata's friend and teammate be there for her these are the times that she needs a good friend to be her pillar of strength will you be her pillar of strength?"

"Hey for Hinata I will do anything for her I care about her a lot AS A FRIEND" he shouted the last part so Shino get the picture that he doesn't wants her as his girlfriend.

"That's good enough for me, well I better get going my dad must be waiting for me at the village gates I will see you in a few weeks Kiba" with that the Aburame left Kiba sighed a few seconds later he left with Akamaru following him.

(That Shino thinking he can hook me up with Hinata yeah right that will never happen what in the world he was thinking I'm still going to be there for her as her friend) he started thinking the possibilities of being together with the Hyuga heiress, both of them smiling and laughing and finally kissing beginning a slow make out session using a lot of tongue.

His face flush while chuckling to himself (yeah right please me and Hinata that's impossible that would be more fucked up than Naruto and Sakura's relationship, it will never happened) however Akamaru was wagging his tail looking very happy like he wanted his master to be together with Hinata.

Life is full of surprises it might happen maybe or maybe not.

Haruno residence

Mrs. Haruno was about to leave the house ready to go shopping and buy some groceries, however today was a bad day indeed because it was once again that time of the month for her dear daughter. That time when she's about to have her period, she remembers when she used to have it and boy she used to get so pissed she felt like killing everyone around her. She sighed if her daughter was like that, now as she was about to leave her room she couldn't help but feel sorry for her poor sweet daughter, Sakura was in her bed completely tied up from head to toes she look like she was an extremely dangerous criminal. She hated doing that to her daughter every year but she didn't have a choice, she needed to be restrained or it will be the end of the world as she speaks.

"Well sweetie I'm going now to buy the groceries"

"Yes mom" Sakura said happily like it didn't bother her to be completely tied up in her bed.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I have to do this to you I wish there was another way I really hate to see you tied up like this"

Sakura smile" don't worry mom I know you do this because you love me I'll be fine hopefully it will last three days" she smile happily.

**(It better be god damn it I'm starting to feel worse) **

"See you later sweetie I love you" she then close the door and locked it from the outside for security reasons.

Sakura sighed as her breathing quicken her heart beating faster, sweat started to poured down from her forehead she was feeling hot. Her body was now acting strange; she couldn't believe it she could feel herself getting wet, the wetness between her legs was getting worst while her whole body was getting hotter. For the next ten minutes Sakura was feeling well…..horny, she blush before she realize it she was thinking of her blond boyfriend every physical aspect from Naruto came to her mind. His messy spiky blond hair made him look so sexy and adorable, his blue eyes dear Kami she loves those beautiful eyes so much his well tone chest it wasn't too muscular but it was enough to make her go crazy. And then there's his HUGE….accessory she chuckle remembering when she saw him naked back at the hot baths, his body was very impressive she couldn't believe she was angry with him that day instead of jumping on him and have her way with him.

While thinking of the naked Naruto she started moving violently trying to get free, restraining her desires and fantasies about the blond ninja. Finally she snap she was pissed, using the inhuman strength she acquire from her training with Tsunade she broke free breaking all of the ropes. She left her bed and she started searching in her room.

(Dear Kami where the hell is a dick when you need one) she thought desperately.

**(Relax use the dildo we bought) **

Sakura grin at her inner self she then went to her closet taking a small box, she drool when she took from the box an orange twelve inch dildo it had Naruto's name written. Sakura went crazy as she sniff it smelling the great taste of ramen in it, it took her a while to buy a dildo with the scent of ramen even the sex shop owner thought she was fuck in the head to want a dildo with the smell of ramen. She licked it with so much desperation thinking she was licking her boyfriend's dick, pretty soon she deep throated while moaning. She quickly stop and wanted to have it inside of her, before taking her clothes off she took a piece of cloth and wrap her mouth shut she didn't wanted the entire village to hear her crazy moaning.

She strip to her underwear before activating the dildo, she grin like a crazy pervert more perverted than Jiraiya when the orange dildo started vibrating like crazy.

**(OH YES I REALLY NEED THIS BABY)**

(AN: sorry to disappoint you people but the lemon is further ahead in the chapter so don't hate me, I bet I left you guys hanging wanting to see Sakura relieve herself with her big toy not this time sorry again)

Near Konoha hospital

Naruto was so relief to finally finish the mission to retrieve the cat from hell Tora, he wasn't happy with Tsunade to put him in charge of a team of genins to do a D rank mission and it was THIS mission of all the available missions the Hokage had. To think that he was pissed with the cat was a statement, he was so angry that he wanted to unleash the full power of the Kyubi on feline. Tora has scratch his whole face when he tried to capture it, he felt like using rasengan on the damn cat now wonder he thought it was the devils cat. Although his team wasn't hurt, Konohamaru only got a scratch on his right arm Udon got a scratch on his left arm and Moegi wasn't hurt but Tora started messing with her hair with his claws, the young genin look like she had an afro thanks to the devils cat. He chuckle at the memory he was laughing hard with Konohamaru and Udon, that is until Moegi got pissed and beat the living crap out of the three, Naruto had a serious case of déjà vu with the way Moegi hits it reminds me him so much of his sexy pink haired goddess.

Now he was holding a bowl of ramen with another bag containing a few cinnamon rolls, he was going to visit Hinata at the hospital in an attempt to apologize to the Hyuga heiress. He felt pretty bad with himself that he actually hit her thinking it was Sakura using a transformation jutsu to look like her; he hit her pretty hard that his girlfriend needed to take her to the hospital. He hope that it was nothing serious and she will only stay in the hospital for at least two days, he sighed will Hinata forgive him for what he did to her he didn't wanted her to hate him. He entered the hospital reaching the reception desk, he asked the nurse where Hinata's room was located and the nurse told him it was in the first floor straight ahead from his direction. After walking a couple a doors he finally reached the room where Hinata was staying, he knock on the door and open it slowly he saw that the Hyuga heiress was wide awake he went into the room.

As soon as Hinata made eye contact with the blond she turn her head away not wanting to see him, she remembers what happened clearly she was so hurt when Naruto punched her. It hurt her more emotionally on the inside that her crush would hit her, she felt betrayed heartbroken and worst of all hatred for herself. She now blames herself thinking that Naruto hates her, why else would he punch her the way he did it must've been sign of hatred towards her that the sight of her angers him. She didn't even wanted to look at him, what if he came here to hit her again does he hate her that much the mere thought made her cry but she hold her tears.

Naruto saw her expression and sighed (just like I thought she hates me she doesn't even want to look at me I can't blame her though) he smile trying to sound positive" hey Hinata how are you doing?"

"Why are you here Naruto-kun….did you came to tell me how much you hate me" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

The blond gasp" what…what are you talking about Hinata I don't hate you I will never hate you,why would you think that?"

"Because you hit me I thought you hated me I thought that you were disgusted by me I…." she didn't finish because Naruto have made her look into his blue eyes making her blush.

"Hinata don't you ever say that you do not disgust me you're one of my friends and precious people I'm really sorry for hitting you, I thought you were Sakura-chan you see she actually play a prank on me transforming into you and she kissed me making me think that I kissed you and she pretended to be angry with me, so basically my reaction to this was the point of the joke"

Hinata was shock" what that's….that was so mean of Sakura-san how she could do that to you?"

"Yeah I know" he said with an evil grin" that's why I'm going to get even with her someday"

Hinata chuckle at this while he smile at her (thank goodness he doesn't hate me I'm so glad)

"Anyway Hinata how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine the injury I received on my cheek is nothing serious Sakura-san said that I should at least stay one night so I can recover thanks for….asking….Naruto-kun" she finished with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad Hinata and I'm really sorry for hitting you, I thought you were going to hate me"

"Never Naruto-kun I will never hate you"

Naruto gave her his fox grin which made her blush" oh that's right here I bought you some ramen from Ichiraku's and I also bought you some cinnamon rolls I hope you like it"

Hinata blush again while her heart skip a beat, she couldn't believe that Naruto has gone the trouble to bring her food she felt so grateful for his act of kindness and she couldn't feel so lucky.

"Naruto-kun you didn't have to go to all that trouble just for me" she said still blushing.

"None sense this is my way of making it up for you I hope you accept the food" Naruto said with a sweat dropped (I'm broke buying this food what am I going to do now? Maybe I will ask Sakura-chan to lend me some money)

Hinata felt herself blush even more" th….than….thank…y….you…very…much…..N…Naruto-kun"

(She's stuttering looks like she's back to normal again) he thought with a chuckle.

Naruto pick up the chopsticks ready to give her the ramen" open wide Hinata"

"What….what do you mean?"

"I'm giving you the ramen it's the least I could do for what I did to you"

Hinata could only nod blushing madly as she open her mouth while Naruto gave her the noodles; this was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She felt like the happiest girl in the world having a nice meal and her blond crush is the one feeding her, she was going to remember this for the rest of her life and to think she was actually glad that Naruto punched her who would've thought.

Haruno residence

"Sakura sweetie I'm back" Mrs. Haruno said as she went upstairs heading to her room" I'm going to make us some lunch so what do you say?" she open the door and gasp in shock seeing the room empty and the ropes that had her tied up to her bed were broken.

Mrs. Haruno was too shock too believe it but it was true, the window was open so it was pretty obvious that she has get away, she knew very well how Sakura is when is her time of the month" oh dear NO my baby has escape and she's HORNY" her eyes widened in terror as she saw something familiar lying on the ground, something that she hasn't had in a while.

She pick up the orange dildo completely shock, she never thought that her own daughter would be this kind of a person" oh no she's HORNY AND A PERVERT"

In the rooftops of Konoha, an extremely horny Sakura was jumping from the buildings after she had her fun with her dildo she was still not satisfied even if she had three orgasms. She was too stubborn and too horny, she wanted more she wanted to feel the real thing and there was only one person who could satisfy her the most. She smirk thinking of a certain blond the one person who has love her and desire her the most since he was a kid, now she was on a mission to search for her prey her blond boyfriend.

(Naruto-kun I hope you're ready for me today I will finally make you all mine)

Konoha hospital

Kiba enter the room looking very worry, before Shino left for his mission with his father he told him that Hinata was in the hospital, he was about to freak out until the Aburame told him that she only had a minor injury on her cheeks that it was nothing serious. Of course he was worry for his teammate's safety, he didn't look like it but he always worries for his teammates especially if it's Hinata. When he saw Hinata he was very relief that she was awake and looking fine, however he notice that she had a dreamy look on her face what happened to make her like this, he also notice that there was an empty bowl of ramen next to the bed. He thought that someone else must've visited her before him, whoever the person was left the Hyuga heiress in a dreamy state while her cheeks were red.

"Oi Hinata are you there?"

The Hyuga heiress snap back from whatever daydream she was in looking back at her teammate" oh Kiba-kun I'm sorry I didn't saw you coming"

The Inuzuka sweat dropped at her comment" I guess you didn't because you were so space out in your thinking to notice me coming to the room, but anyway what happened to you why are you in the hospital?"

(I can't tell him that Naruto-kun hit me or Kiba-kun will be so upset with him) "I got into this little accident but it wasn't a big deal it's just a small scratch nothing serious I'm fine"

"Just a scratch" Kiba said while checking the mark on her right cheek" this doesn't look like a scratch it looks more like a punch somebody hit you who?" he said in serious tone whoever hit her was going to be in big trouble.

"It was just an accident I'm fine I will only stay in the hospital for one day; please let's just leave it like this okay"

"So someone did hit you who?" Kiba's voice sound more serious than before he wasn't going to make sure that whoever hit her was going to receive ultimate punishment.

"Please Kiba-kun let's just leave it like this" she look at him with pleading eyes she didn't wanted to tell him the truth.

Kiba sighed he couldn't resist that look in Hinata's eyes" fine but you better tell me someday, so who came here?" he pointed to the empty bowl of ramen.

Hinata smile while another blush struck her cheeks she started twiddling her fingers" well…..Naruto-kun came here and brought me ramen he was kind of enough to give the ramen I….simply couldn't tell him no I was so happy"

Kiba was happy that Naruto came to visit her, then he notice the look on her face she was extremely happy that the blond ninja visited her not to mention that he feed her like she was a little girl. For some reasons he didn't quite understood he didn't like the idea of Naruto visiting her, why would he feel like that does it have something to do with what Shino told him. He snap from his thinking of course he wasn't jealous, he like Hinata as a friend she was his teammate they were just good friends, he notice that by now Hinata was looking at him with a worry expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kiba-kun you look angry what's wrong are you angry at me?" she said while looking at the ground.

"No of course not why in the world I'll be angry with you don't be silly Hinata, I'm glad to see that you're okay I was really worry you know"

Hinata looked back at him with a smile that for some reason made his heart skip a beat" thank you for worrying about me Kiba-kun but I'm fine I will leave the hospital tomorrow"

"Those are great news I wish Akamaru was here but he's outside of the hospital you know the rule no pets allowed, they should give him a break dogs are like people they get worry when something happens to their friends" he smile seeing that his comment made her laugh a little (she really has a nice smile I like it when she's all happy)

"So Hinata since you're leaving the hospital tomorrow how about we hang out around the village, you know visit places go to the café again just the kind of things that good friends do" he smile at her thinking what Shino told him (like I said to Shino I'm doing this because I care about Hinata as a friend not because I like her more than a friend)

The Hyuga heiress was a little puzzle she wasn't expecting this from her teammate, regardless she friendly smile at him" sure Kiba-kun I don't have a problem with that"

"Great then I'll see you later I have to run a couple of errands for my sister" he turned to the door.

"Wait Kiba-kun" she said in a hurry getting his attention" please if you run into Neji please don't tell him about what happened to me"

Kiba was surprise, both knew that Neji was in a mission with team Gai but it makes sense Hinata doesn't want him to worry about her especially how overprotective the Hyuga prodigy have become of her.

He smiled at her" don't worry I won't say a word" he open the door leaving the room.

Hinata smile as she went back to her daydream when Naruto was feeding her the ramen, she blushed thinking of the blond (Naruto-kun I know that he's with Sakura-san but I wish there was a way for him to love me as much as he loves her)

Hokage's office

Kakashi's was giving off a report from a mission that Tsunade gave him, Tsunade was rubbing her forehead she felt like a headache was coming because of all the damn paperwork she was doing.

Shizune enter the office" Tsunade-sama Haruno Mika wants to see you she says it's an emergency"

"What Sakura's mother, all right let her in"

She nodded opening the door letting the pink haired woman enter, they notice how desperate the older Haruno look what in the world could've happened to her to make her like this?

"Hokage-sama it's urgent you have to help me" Mrs. Haruno pleaded.

"What's wrong?" ask the blond Hokage.

"My daughter she has escape my house, well um….Hokage-sama you see my baby is having her time of the month"

Tsunade nodded understanding the situation" I see a lot of women when they enter their time of the month they get very aggressive and full of stress, with Sakura's temper and her strength we have to find her and contained her until her time passes Kakashi I will need you to use your ninja dogs to track her before she destroys the whole village"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Wait Hokage-sama, not my baby she doesn't becomes violent when it's her time of the month" Mrs. Haruno said making Tsunade and Shizune looked at her in a confuse matter" you see when it's her time of the month my Sakura well….she gets…horny very very horny"

Both Tsunade and Shizune understood her situation it was worst than they thought, as they speak a very horny Sakura was walking around the village searching for targets to fuck and relieve herself. Suddenly Tsunade and Kakashi's eyes widened at the realization, since Sakura was no longer single and she had a wonderful boyfriend it was pretty clear that a horny Sakura plus having Naruto as her boyfriend equals big trouble for the blond ninja as a candidate to get rape by her.

"Please Hokage-sama I beg of you find my baby I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she loses her virginity to a complete stranger"

(Well it won't be a complete stranger the one Sakura has her sights on) Kakashi thought with a sweat dropped.

(Obviously she doesn't know that her daughter has a boyfriend) Shizune thought.

"Don't worry Haruno-san I will find your daughter I will assure you that you will have her by the end day" Tsunade said.

"Oh thank you so much Hokage-sama at least I can return to my home knowing that baby will return save and sound and still a virgin thank you so much" she left the office feeling very happy.

(Don't count on it sister) Tsunade thought with a grin.

"All right Hokage-sama I will head out to search for Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Don't Kakashi forget about it"

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me to search the village for Sakura"

"I change my mind"

"Tsunade-sama you won't search for her but at this rate Naruto-kun…." Shizune said.

"I know Shizune that's why I'm not going to interfere in this matter, if Sakura's horny and she wants to bang Naruto then let her do as she wishes"

"Do you realize what you're saying Tsunade-sama you're going to let Sakura which she's obviously having her time of the month go to Naruto-kun and have sex with him when she can't help it, you're making her have sex with him when she clearly doesn't want to at her own free will" Shizune said trying to knock some sense into her master.

"I know Shizune but my decision remains the same I'm sure Sakura will be happy and I know very well Naruto will be very happy, after all he's a man and he was taught by Jiraiya I want say more in the matter"

"So you're letting Sakura rape Naruto" Kakashi said" I guess Naruto won't hesitate to miss the opportunity but why are you letting this happen Hokage-sama"

"Well the answers is simple after all the hell that Naruto went through as a child don't you think that he deserves the joy of getting laid and lose his virginity to the one girl he has love in his entire life"

"When you put it like that I guess it's fair for him they both deserve to be happy"

"Still I think it's not right to put both of them in such a situation, I mean they are only sixteen" Shizune said.

"Your point" Tsunade said while raising an eyebrow" if they are old enough to kill and be ninjas they are old enough to fuck, the important thing is that they love each other end of story now bring me some sake Shizune"

"But Tsunade-sama….." she stop seeing the female Hokage glaring at her.

"Shizune don't start with me"

She gulp" yes Tsunade-sama" she left the office.

"Well if I'm not needed then I'm leaving as well"

"Hold it Kakashi" Tsunade stop him on his tracks" don't you dare go to Naruto's apartment do you hear me or there will be hell to pay are we clear?"

"Hokage-sama why would you say that" the mask jounin said in an innocent tone.

"Well it's obvious that Sakura must be at Naruto's apartment waiting for him, so don't get any ideas to go there you are a pervert like Jiraiya after all"

"I'm not that kind of a person Hokage-sama I'd rather read my novel than watch the real thing" he said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade chuckle imagining Naruto's look when he returns to his apartment (if Sakura is as horny as Haruno-san mentioned then Kami have mercy on Naruto's soul)

Naruto sighed happily as he walks the streets of Konoha, he just left Ichiraku's after eating ten bowls of ramen he was finally satisfied and he was now ready to go to his apartment to get some rest. Usually he would ask his girlfriend Sakura to eat with him at Ichiaraku's, however he knew that she was supposed to be working at the hospital and he didn't wanted to interrupt her when she was working or he might earned at ticket to one of her powerful punches. A couple of minutes later he finally arrive at his apartment, he took his keys and notice that his door was already open. He groaned in annoyance this is what he needed it somebody breaking into his apartment, it reminded him of his terrible past villagers used to break into his apartment and destroy everything in sight even if it has been a while since it has happened.

He took a kunai as he slowly open the door, he silently close it whoever broke into his apartment wasn't going to leave without him giving him a piece of his mind which may lead the culprit dead. He saw that his apartment was still in perfect conditions which was weird; he was confused surely if someone broke into his apartment, it will look like it got run over by a hurricane. That's when he notice that there were some clothes lying on the ground, he took a long look and realize that it was a familiar set of clothing one that he recognize very well and he was quite shock.

(No way…this can't be….these clothes…..they are Sakura-chan's oh no this must be a dream) he blushed bright red if Sakura has taken her clothes than pretty obvious that she was naked, there was also the possibility that this could be someone's idea of a sick joke but he ignore it and thought it was the other.

"Oh Naruto-kun"

Naruto blushed recognizing the sweet angelic voice of his pink haired girlfriend, he gulp a bit" yes Sakura-chan?"

"I knew it was you why don't you come to your room I have a surprise for your eyes only" she said in a sweet seductive tone making the blond blush even more.

(I'm dreaming please Kami don't let it end here I don't want to wake up) he thought while having a nose bleed thinking the most naughty thoughts ever.

When he enter the room his mouth was wide open and he got a nose bleed at the sight, there in his own room was his pink haired goddess Sakura wearing pink bra and pink panties matching her hair perfectly. He was able to see all her curves and her thighs, her legs were very nice and her chest wasn't too big but that was all right with him. The thing that he loves the most was her ass, he drool checking her bottom no doubt that Sakura has the nicest ass in the whole village. It seems Sakura read her boyfriends mind and she did the one thing that turn him on the most, she started shaking her ass making sure Naruto see every detail every shake her nice ass made it was enough to give him another nose bleed if he keeps like this he will die from losing a lot of blood.

Sakura gaze at her boyfriend, she smirk seeing that he was still drooling at her ass shaking" like what you see Naruto-kun?"

The blond nodded quickly but he was disappointed when Sakura stop shaking her booty, right now he was an internal war with his hormones and it wouldn't be long before he lose control.

"Naruto-kun sit on your bed I will reveal my surprise to you soon" she finish with a wink and of course Naruto obeyed sitting on his nervous looking very nervous and arouse at the same time.

"Sa….Sakura-chan what are you planning?"

"Was it looked like Naruto-kun" she said in a sultry tone she then reach for her bra and with a small click she took off her pink bra letting it hit the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing his girlfriends breast, of course they were small but he didn't care this was the first time he was staring at a pair of breasts asides from his own when he uses the sexy jutsu he notice that her pink nipples were very hard. He gulp while a certain part of his male anatomy reacted greatly at the arousing sight, he saw as Sakura started playing with her small breasts pinching them a little making sure she has his full attention on her and she was making a very good job.

"Naruto-kun what do you think I may not have enough to offer but I do know how to use them well just touching them it makes me feel so hot mmmm…..oh that's right I almost forgot"

Naruto saw her making a hand seal.

"Release"

Naruto gasp as he saw that Sakura's breasts have increased in size, from an A cup to a C cup he couldn't believe that his girlfriend has been using a genjutsu to conceal the size of her breasts.

"Sakura-chan" he said shock" you're breast they are big……"

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun they still look small"

He was shock sure her breast used to look small, but these they are bigger than her previous ones" Sakura-chan why were you using a genjutsu to hide the size of your breasts?"

The pink hair kunoichi sighed" I guess I felt like I didn't have a nice body, my body is nothing compare to Ino's or Hinata's I wish I could have a killer body so you could want me more Naruto-kun" she said in a depressed tone.

"What how can you say that Sakura-chan I love your body just the way it is, I love you very much and you're the only kunoichi I desire the most in the entire world" he smile at her.

Sakura blush while feeling better for herself and her body, she always felt so insecure of how her body has develop and in truth she wanted to have a nice body so that Naruto would feel more attracted to her. But after hearing those words from her boyfriend she felt like the happiest girl in the world, not to mention that his heartfelt confession has made her very horny she wanted to bang him so badly.

**(OH THAT'S IT I WANT TO FUCK HIM NOW) **

Sakura started playing with her new C cup breasts while smiling seductively at him" Naruto-kun take off your clothes"

He blink" what?"

"You heard me your clothes take it off all of it NOW"

He nodded and took off his black and orange jumpsuit leaving only in green boxers; Sakura grin perverted seeing the large bulb on his boxers proving that he was big, she frown" Naruto-kun I said take off ALL of your clothes"

Naruto gulp" but Sakura-chan I'll be naked"

"THAT'S THE IDEA BLONDIE NOW LOSE THE BOXERS" she shouted in desperation.

Naruto nodded quickly blushing at the sheer embarrassment that he was going to reveal himself to Sakura for the first time, he remove his green boxers so that the pink haired kunoichi could see what he has to offer and boy he had a lot to offer indeed. Sakura drooled while having a nose bleed seeing the size of his manhood, for someone of Naruto's age he was quite impressive his manhood was ten inch long and although it wasn't as big as her ramen scent orange dildo it was going to be enough to satisfy her. She couldn't take it anymore she was so horny she could kill someone with her hormones; she was so wet that her pink panties were soaked in the lower region, she lick her lips thinking all the possibilities and the fun she was going to have with that nice dick the positions were endless.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, the way Sakura was staring at him it's like she was about to eat him alive he couldn't believe he was ever going to be in such an intimate moment with his girlfriend, this is something that will only happen in his perverted fantasies. He was still thinking that this whole thing was just a wet dream of his, but it felt very real and it was true no matter how hard it was to believe he was about to do it with his lifelong crush. He was caught off guard as the extremely horny Sakura tackle him; she was now on top of him in a very intimate position, she moaned slightly as she started grinding her hips with his earning a groan from the blond ninja.

"Wait Sakura-chan…..we can't do this ah……it's too soon" he said and he couldn't believe he just said that, but it was true they have been together for only a week and they were about to have sex.

Sakura finally stop her grinding while leaning her face closer to his, she gave him a warm smile" Naruto-kun I really want to do this I love you very much, I am so grateful that all this time you have waited for me to return your feelings of affection and now I think it's time that I reward you for waiting all this time, by giving you my body my soul and my virginity Uzumaki Naruto I want you to make love to me make me yours forever"

Naruto blushed at the heartwarming confession from his pink haired girlfriend he really wanted to do this with her, hell she was the only girl he wanted in the whole world. However he needed to control himself, they were still young and they have been a couple for a week he needed to stop this as much as his hormones were shouting to him calling him idiot don't waste this perfect opportunity.

"Sakura-chan I'm flatter I'm really glad you feel that way but were still too young and this is all so sudden" after saying that he really felt like an idiot he couldn't believe he just said that.

Sakura sighed in defeat" oh well I tried being nice guess I have no choice then" she then grabbed him by his neck and glare at him in pure anger and frustration making him freak out" listen blondie I'm hot I'm wet I'm horny and I want to fuck NOW" she let him go while he was still scare at her violent outburst.

"Sakura-chan wait…." His eyes widened as Sakura grab his ten inch manhood making him groan a little" don't Sakura-chan I….."

Sakura started stroking it a little" stop arguing with me Naruto-kun you have no choice today you're all mine"

**(LEMON TIME don't say I didn't warn you)**

Sakura without thinking twice she deep throated his manhood making him moan, she started sucking it rapidly with so much force that it will make him blow at any second. She used her tongue and mouth to give his manhood the most worthy treatment ever, Nauto moan feeling his girlfriend's tongue and mouth sucking his member he couldn't believe that this was her first time doing this, he thought like she had a lot of experience with oral sex. Sakura moan as she continued to suck his dick, she was so grateful all her training with her dildo have paid off she wanted to give her blond boyfriend the best oral sex ever. Naruto moaned again he could feel he was reaching his limit, Sakura's was sucking him too fast his climax was about to arrive and he could feel that it was going to be a huge load.

"AH Sakura-chan oh damn it I….I can't hold it any longer I'm going to cum"

Sakura didn't answered him she was still sucking him, she didn't care if his orgasm was coming she wanted to suck him until the end.

"OOOOOH SAKURA-CHAN I'M CUMMING"

Sakura stop her sucking as soon as the huge load of cum hit her mouth, she did the best she could to swallow all of the white creamy fluid. However she failed, there was so much cum that some of it were falling from her mouth she finally took her mouth from his manhood feeling the creamy fluid outside of her mouth. She lick herself clean making sure she taste all of his seed, she stood for a moment in a dreamy state thinking of the taste of her boyfriends cum.

(Mmmm…..so hot….so sweet and yet salty at the same time Naruto-kun's cum taste so good)

**(CHA I WANT MORE)**

Sakura smile at her boyfriend who was still recovering from his orgasm and gave him a very perverted smile, however before she was going to do something else to him Naruto grab her and put her on the bed it seems it was his turn now. Naruto has finally given up his hormones has finally taken over and he was very horny after having his orgasm, now he wanted to do the same thing to his girlfriend while she was giggling thinking what the blond was going to do to her. Naruto made his move starting with a passionate tongue kiss; both moan in each other's mouth he broke it while a trace of saliva was hanging from his mouth, Sakura moan in anticipation waiting to get her treatment by her boyfriend.

Naruto went to her neck making a trail of kisses which the pink hair kunoichi moan softly begging for more, he continued with his kisses until reaching her C cupped breasts. Now Naruto knew he needed to do it softly and gently, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his pink haired goddess. He finally made his move as he touch her breasts making Sakura moan in surprise feeling his warms hands, he smile in a perverted way Sakura's breasts were very soft like two pillows he massage them in a circular motion doing it gently. Sakura eyes widened as she moan in approval loving the massage therapy on her chest, Naruto was doing a great job in pleasing her hard to believe it was his first time, but then again he's not called the most unpredictable ninja in the village for nothing.

Naruto continued his massage until he reach her hard pink nipples, he pinch them a little while Sakura moan louder he grin as he used his tongue to lick her right nipple. Sakura moaned feeling her boyfriend's tongue licking and sucking her nipple. Naruto felt like he was in heaven Sakura's nipples taste so good like cherries, once he was satisfied he went to give the same treatment to her left nipple biting it a little blowing it and he finished it with licking and sucking it. Sakura felt like she was about to have an orgasm, what Naruto was doing to her was amazing she felt so alive and happy to be right here sharing this intimate moment with the ninja that she loves with all her heart. He was finally satisfied with sucking his girlfriends breast and started kissing her stomach, until reaching lower to her womanhood but there was one little problem. Sakura gasp as she notice that she was still wearing her pink panties, that really pisses her off, here she is horny as hell and she was still wearing her underwear when her wonderful loveable boyfriend is making love to her.

**(WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS GOING OFF NOW)**

Naruto was about to remove her pink panties but Sakura caught him first as she rip her panties like her life depended on it, Naruto was a little but grin as he was now staring at her wet pussy it was truly an arousing sight. Sakura blush at the way he was staring at her womanhood, like watching a priceless artifact.

"Naruto-kun…please don't stare like that its embarrassing"

"Why should you be embarrassed Sakura-chan everything about you is beautiful even your pussy I guess you really are a natural pink" he smirk seeing the patch of pink hair in her private area.

Sakura blushed even more she felt happier, she grin like a pervert" Naruto-kun do it suck my pussy"

Naruto didn't needed to be told twice he move his face closer until he was a few inches away from her womanhood, Sakura blush with a moan feeling Naruto's breathing over her pussy she was going enjoy this a lot. Naruto smile this was his first time he was going to give oral sex to a woman and it was Sakura his lifelong crush, at this point it was time to test what Jiraiya told him about woman and sex when he was still traveling with he remember his words clearly.

(Now remember Naruto to stimulate the clitoris by using your tongue and your fingers, also use your fingers inside of her and do both things at the same time that will make any woman go crazy)

He admitted not to like listening to the toad sanins sex education because he thought that he will never have sex with Sakura well he was wrong, now as he looks at his pink haired girlfriends wet pussy he was thankful that his teacher gave him that advise. He gave a quick lick to her clit making the pink haired kunoichi moan loud, her moans were music to his ears; he started licking her clit rapidly letting his tongue pleasure her. Sakura was moaning like crazy, the sensation of her blonds boyfriend tongue licking her clit was so amazing it was intoxicating she never wanted it to end. Naruto followed his teachers advice by using his fingers rubbing her clit along with his tongue, that was enough to make Sakura moan louder than ever she started to shout his name in pure lust telling him to never stop.

Naruto was really enjoying pleasing his girlfriend but it was not over yet (now time to finish the perverted hermit's advice)

He then slid two fingers inside of her making her moan in surprise, he started pulling his fingers and out of her follow by licking her clit. Sakura moaned louder she felt like losing her voice from her loud moaning, but she knew it wasn't going to be long before she reached her climax it was going to be one hell of a explosion.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHH OH SHIT NARUTO-KUN I CAN'T HOLD IT…..I'M GOING TO CUM….OOOOOOHHH"

Naruto replied by resuming his ministrations on her womanhood, he increased the speed and Sakura moaned reaching her orgasm.

"SHIT NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto open his mouth as soon as he saw the large wave of Sakura's nectar, he drank the delicious juice like he was very thirsty he was very amazed how much his pink haired girlfriend has cum. He was very proud of himself, he just pleasure his girlfriend and made her cum real good, he gaze at Sakura who was still feeling her orgasm panting heavily still looking like she was still horny looks like he it will take more than that to please her completely, he knew what he needed to do to finish this wonderful and intimate moment and Sakura knew it too.

"Sakura-chan I want you I really want to…." he didn't finish as Sakura put her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"Shhh….I know what you're saying I want you too Naruto-kun….I want to feel you inside of me"

Sakura positioned herself once again leaning on his bed while Naruto went on top of her, he position his manhood on her pussy ready to penetrate her.

"Naruto-kun be gentle it's my first time but once the pain stops go fast as you can don't hold back" Sakura said in a desperate tone she wanted this so badly.

"Okay Sakura-chan"

Naruto's manhood penetrate her womanhood making Sakura flinch in pain feeling his penis entering her it really hurt but she knew damn well that the pain was worthy just to make love to her blond boyfriend. Naruto went very slow nice and easy making sure he didn't hurt his pink haired girlfriend, Sakura flinch as she wrap her arms around him and her nails stab his back making Naruto groan in pain it seems the pain was too much that she was using him as support for her pain. Naruto accepted her as he finally reach her barrier that it was proof of her virginity, he slowly started moving again breaking the barrier gently while Sakura was still feeling the pain of fist time penetration she continued to scratch her boyfriends back with her nails piercing his flesh. After a couple of minutes Naruto has manage to break her barrier, he was still moving slowly he notice that Sakura has stop to scratch his back she felt more relax and she started moaning softly, he smile it seems she wasn't feeling pain anymore which it was good for both of them.

"Naruto-kun ooohh….the pain is gone go faster…."

He nodded as he started quickening his speed, Sakura moaned louder while feeling her boyfriend penis moving in and out of her pussy at fast speed she was so amaze how fast Naruto could go. Naruto moan loud as he pinned Sakura's legs up giving him more control of the penetration, Sakura moan in approval as she was feeling more pleasure by the position, this is exactly how she thought it would feel to have sex with her blond boyfriend so pleasurable so hot so intense she didn't wanted to end. Both lovers moaned as they both continued their act, Sakura caught Naruto off guard as she change position with him she was now on top off him she wanted to be in control. This time she was now moving her hips following the rhythm of her boyfriend's thrusts, both moaned while Naruto grab both of her breast and started massaging them adding more pleasure to the pink haired kunoichi.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH NARUTO-KUN IT FEELLLSS SOOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDDDD MORE I WANT MORE FUCK ME FASTER DEEPER"

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE AMAZING IT FEELS SO GOOD I DON'T WANT THIS TO END"

Naruto then suck one of her nipples as they continued their love making moving their bodies in perfect rhythm, both moaned in passion it was truly an amazing feeling for both of them. Naruto took control of the situation when he change the position to doggy style, Sakura didn't whine that she was no longer in control she only moaned in response while Naruto has increased the speed of his thrusts. Sakura decided to help him with the penetration as she moved her hips, Naruto loved the sound of his waist smacking on her ass it was such an erotic sound he added more pleasure as he spank her girlfriends ass and Sakura moaned louder. After a couple of minutes of sweating moaning and banging their bodies together they were finally reaching their climax, even if they didn't wanted to end all good things do come to an end.

"NARUTO-KUN I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN OOOOOHHHHHHHHH"

"SAKURA-CHAN ME TOO IT'S A HUGE LOAD"

Naruto gave a couple of quick thrusts before their orgasms hit them.

"I'M CUMMING NARUTO-KUN CUM INSIDE OF ME"

"I'M CUMMING TOO"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Their orgasms have hit them twice as hard the first time they came, Naruto shot a huge wave of his seed inside of Sakura while Sakura shot a lot of her own juice, both of them moaned loud as they felt pleasurable feeling of their climax. Sakura got up while Naruto embrace her back, both were panting heavily as they kiss each other passionately and Naruto grab both of her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze making the pink hair kunoichi giggle at his action. They both collapse on the bed once the feeling of their orgasm was gone, Naruto wrap their naked bodies with a blanket while Sakura embrace him feeling his body pressed on her.

"I love you very much Naruto-kun"

"I love you even more Sakura-chan"

They both kissed one last time before drifting to sleep, hours later when it was dark Sakura woke up and smile remembering everything they did she gaze at her wonderful boyfriend who was sleeping like a baby. She giggle he really looked so cute when he was sleeping, she sadly have to leave and got dressed since she needed to get back to her house the last thing she wanted is her mother to freak out because she still hasn't return yet. She reached for the door but not before giving him a peek in the cheek, she wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on Naruto's nightstand. As she left his apartment she was very pleased and satisfied about everything they did, for some reason she couldn't walk straight maybe it has something to do at the way Naruto bang her real good with his ten inch manhood.

(This was the best day in my entire life)

**(CHA what an amazing fuck it beats masturbating any day of the week Naruto-kun was awesome)**

She nodded with her inner self while smiling and giggling to herself; this was going to be something she was never ever, going to forget.

The next day

Naruto woke up seeing the rays of the sun that has hit his face, he then gasp remembering what happened yesterday he notice that he was alone on his bed. He growl thinking that it was all dream, did he really had sex with his pink haired obsession or it was all part of his perverted fantasies thanks to a certain toad sanin. That's when he saw the small piece of paper on his nightstand; he picked up and opened it as he started reading it.

**Naruto-kun don't get so down I went back to my mother's house, no you weren't dreaming we did had sex yesterday and I am very happy that you were my first and only thank you very much for that. Thank you for waiting for me all those years I hope that yesterday made your long wait worthy, never forget that I will always love you very much my blond knuckle head forever yours truly.**

**Your cheery blossom Sakura-chan **

**P.S. you bet your sweet ass that we'll be doing this again sooner than you think HELL YEAH. **

Naruto was stun for a moment; he read the letter over and over again until he finally reacted to this situation. The village of Konoha heard a loud scream that was heard in the entire village waking up a lot of the villagers.

"YES BABY I'M THE MAN"

To be continued

Wow it's been a while since I have written a lemon I hope I still got it, how was the lemon remember to read and review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: IT'S NOT A DATE just hanging out as friends

'


	7. Uh oh

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
